Kagome
by Weird Girl 14
Summary: Based on the song Kagome. What do the immortal children do when they find an adult? What will the adult do to help the children? Will Kaito, leader of the immortal children, let her? No pairings. Rated for suggested violence and later deaths.
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

A/N: This was co-written between Weird Girl 13 and kawaiikittey.

Discovery

"Wait! Yuko, wait for me!" Yumi shouted, trying to catch up to her best friend. Yumi and Yuko had been friends since they were four years old. They had had only one argument, over who would get to keep a frog.

The girls had just graduated from Kohi High School. Now eighteen, they live in a small town, Kohi. Everyone knew everyone else in this cozy town, and news travelled fast.

"Sorry Yumi! You're just too darn slow!" Yuko teased when her friend caught up to her. "So, are you going take your Saturday walks as usual?"

"You bet!" Yumi replied earnestly. "They make me feel refreshed! Why don't you come with me?" she offered.

"How many times must I tell you?" her friend laughed. "My life is on the couch, watching T.V."

"Suit yourself!" Yumi stuck her tongue out at her sedentary friend. "Oh, I have to go home first. Bye!" she waved and walked away.

Once she got home, she went to her room and began preparing for her walk. She packed her shoulder bag with water, granola, and her diary. She glanced in the mirror. Yumi had pitch black hair that ran straight down to her back, like a waterfall, her sister had told her once. Her eyes were a bluish grey and were accompanied with long, dark eyelashes. She usually wore blue jeans, like the ones she wore now, with rips in the knees from constant wear and tear. Her green sports tee was also a normal part of her attire. Once she was sure she looked fine enough to go out, she went out to explore the forest.

As Yumi walked down the main path, she stopped. She felt a strange presence, almost like being watched. She followed it, deeper into the forest, away from the path. As she wandered farther and farther away from the path and deeper and deeper into the forest, she saw an old building, clearly standing out with its straight sides from the diverse branches of the trees. It looked like an abandoned orphanage. It had two levels, dusty, unused glass windows, double front doors, beginning to become wrapped with green ivy's embrace. Overall, it looked extremely old. Faintly, she heard a sound. It was continuous, a song, she realized. Most importantly, it was the song of the children's game-Kagome. Perhaps there were children in there.

Well, if there were children in there, someone had to help them. Perhaps they were stuck, and Kagome was the only song they knew. Maybe they were trying to keep their hopes up. She had to go inside, to make sure they were okay.

She went up stairs that didn't look like they could handle her weight, through hallways that were decaying and rotting, she found a door. It was dark, and ominous. The song was coming from there. She tentatively opened the door, and opening her eyes, she found ten children, all dressed in old kimonos. The kimonos themselves didn't look terribly worn or frayed…but almost like a yukata from a very long time ago. Yumi realized that they were all staring at her, waiting for her to say something. Nervously, she opened her mouth.

"Uh…hello?" her greeting had sounded like a question. She had never been more nervous, but she didn't know why. They were children. She loved children.

"Hello!" they greeted her, smiling happily.

A/N: We do not own Vocaloid. We are not making money, so you can't sue us.

Weird Girl 13: BLEEEH! Go sue someone else!

Kawaiikittey: …thanks for reading. This will be updated Monday through Saturday. Please join us next time. And, to my three readers, I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I hit a mental block with my only story, so I abandoned it. I'M SORRY!

Anyway, silent readers are disliked. Very much. Postive people will get chocolate. Flamers will get…sunburn? I dunno.


	2. Chapter 2 Games

Games

"Why are you guys here?" Yumi asked cautiously, walking into the room. Perhaps the orphanage owner had died. But that didn't make sense. How did they eat? How did they survive? Then she realized something else. They were all _children_. For them to all be here for as long as this orphanage was, they had to be infants, if not, newly born, and even still just before or while the building was decaying. "How long have you been here?"

"We've been here a long time," the oldest boy said. He had dark blue hair, and a matching kimono, with a pale blue obi. The rest of the children stayed in the back of the room, but they were still smiling, as though they didn't mind being kept to the side.

"Why don't you sit here with us for a while?" the oldest girl asked kindly, taking her hand. She had long turquoise green hair in two pigtails that went down past her knees. Her kimono was a dark green, with a lighter green obi. She led Yumi to the table that the rest of children were sitting patiently at. They seemed excited at having a visitor-they never stopped smiling. As Yumi sat down, she wondered exactly how long they were here. Surely _someone_ had remembered them, surely _someone_ made sure they were okay?

"Does someone take care of you?" she asked, after noticing a badly stitched rip in the girl's kimono.

"No, since we're"- here she paused to point to herself and the boy dressed in blue- "the oldest, we take care of everyone else," the green haired girl informed her.

"Who are you? What are your names?" Yumi asked, confused. They had lived on their own? For how long? How did they eat? How did they drink? How did they even get around the orphanage?

"Well, over there in the pink kimono is Teto," the girl said, pointing out a pink haired girl waving happily. "I'm _four!_" she exclaimed proudly. The blue haired boy smiled a bit at her. "Yes, we know," he called back to her. Yumi almost jumped. He had spoken so little, she had almost forgotten he was there.

But the girl went on. "Over there is Bishido. He has an orange kimono. He's five." There was a dark orange kimono, with the five year old in it. He gave a small wave, trying to look cool and uninterested.

"Negato is the one in the black kimono with the sickly pale looking skin." Yumi spotted the black kimono, blending with the darkness. Really, the wearer _was_ sickly pale. "I'm not sickly pale!" he shouted. "It just looks like it because of the kimono!"

"Then you shouldn't have picked the black kimono. Anyway, the one with white kimono, with a ribbon, is Haku. She's seven," the girl pointed out he white kimono, which stood out, as it was clearly the brightest, and a shy girl smiled at the visitor.

"The one in purple in purple is Gackupo," she said clearly, then whispered, "Yeah, he looks like a girl, doesn't he?" "I do not!" he protested angrily. He had long, purple hair tied back in a ponytail, and really did look like a girl. "Yes you do, and by the way, he's eight.

"The ones in the yellow kimonos are Rin and Len-they're twins. Len has the cowlick, and Rin has the ribbon and hair clips. They're both nine." Twin blondes with blue eyes smiled and waved.

"That's Meiko, with the short brown hair and red kimono. Technically, she the oldest out of the girls, because she's eleven, and I'm only ten, but…" the girl stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Yumi's ear. "She's _lazy." _Yumi giggled a little. Meiko looked like she had just woken up, just in time to greet this visitor.

"I'm Miku," she said, pointing to herself. "That's Kaito," the girl said pointing to the blue haired boy that had first greeted her. "He's _twelve_," Teto whisper shouted reverently. Miku giggled, and Kaito looked at her, with an expression between laughter and annoyance.

"I'm Yumi," she said, feeling that the children should know who they were talking to. "I like taking walks, and I love children," she said.

"How old are you?" Kaito asked curiously. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just very curious.

"I'm eighteen," Yumi responded, blinking. Why did he care?

"So you're an adult!" Meiko exclaimed, suddenly sitting up. The other children also shifted expectantly.

"Yes," Yumi said slowly. There was that nervous feeling again. Nothing was making it go away, and the look in Kaito's eyes didn't help.

"Wanna play a game with us?" Teto asked excitedly. "It's called Kagome!"

"Sure," Yumi replied, trying to use the familiar children's game to calm her nerves. "In fact, I played that game when I was your guys' age." She was so relieved, she almost felt like laughing.

"Okay," the children were really excited. _Maybe they're really lonely_, Yumi thought. _They probably are…_ "You are oni*," Kaito informed her, handing her a blindfold.

Subconsciously, as she put on the blindfold, the children's' happy, innocent smiles became mischievous, evil, and almost angry smirks. Miku gently led her to the middle of the circle, the skipped into the circle herself. They began to sing.

_Kagome, kagome,_

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subeta_

_Ushiro no shou daare? _

"Um…Teto?" Yumi guessed. There was a sudden, complete silence, broken only the quickened beating of Yumi's heart. Someone stormed in front of her, and yanked the blindfold off her face.

Yumi blinked. She was met with Kaito's furious glare. She was shocked into silence. Finally, she decieded the matter had to be handled. "What's…what's wrong?" she stuttered.

A/N: Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers?

Weird Girl 13: What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

Kawaiikittey: Thanks for sticking with us, those that have. Once again, we don't own Vocaloid, though it would really rock to own Kaito and the others. Bishido, Negato, Yumi, and Yuko are-

Weird Girl 13: MINE! YAY~!

Translations: Oni = Demon/Ogre. Oni is "it" in Kagome.

Kagome = Children's game in Japan. Oni sits in the center of a circle of the rest of the children, while the circle spins and the children in the center sing the song. When the song ends, oni has to guess who is behind him/her.

Kawaiikittey: Until next time, people. Reviewing is good.


	3. Chapter 3 Redemption

A/N: We would like to thank our FIRST reveiwer, akyra12.

Weird Girl 13: YOU ROCK!

Kawaiikittey: Now, if all of you could just follow that example and click that little...thing at the bottom that says "Review this story/chapter". Anyway, enjoy.

Redemption

"K-Kaito, what's wrong?" Yumi asked again. Surely…it wasn't _her_, was it? She quickly glanced around the room. Everyone had a stunned face. Oh. Maybe it was her.

"You-you cheated!" Kaito shouted at her. She had never seen him so angry, but then again, she had only met him today.

"What should we do, Kaito?" Len asked him, his face almost…scared. It was clear that he adored the pre-teen from his actions and how he spoke to him, but he was scared of him. That was _not_ a good sign, Yumi was sure of it. Kaito looked Meiko for advice.

"I guess…" Meiko started slowly. A sly grin stole over her face. "We _could_ treat cheaters as _losers_, ne, Kaito?" She made a special stress on 'losers'.

Kaito slowly relaxed and smiled, his face matching Meiko's. "Yes…" he agreed. "Yes, we could do that." Everyone grinned, but it wasn't a happy grin. They smiled like maniacs, their lips going a little far back, making them all look…insane. They reached inside their sleeves, and Miku even slipped her hand into a netsuke*. There was a glint of light from the evening sun-and Yumi realized they were all reaching for _knives._ "What are you doing?" she yelped. She jumped up, knocking the chair down, and backed away to the door. Then the mother hen part of her kicked in and she asked, "How long have you had those?" Apparently a long time, as Kaito's was covered in bloodstains, and little nicks and scratches.

She turned her back to them to try and force open the door. It wouldn't budge-it had locked, with a little lock that only a child's fingers could operate. Kaito must have locked the door after she came in. She whirled around, and the children surrounded her. She plunged through them, to the window. It too, wouldn't budge. She punched the glass in desperation. Her fist bounced off the glass uselessly.

"Please don't run," Miku said sadly, like beseeching a little boy to join them. "It's useless."

"It is _pointless_," Kaito hissed, smiling, his shoulders tensed as he chased after her. "After all, you'll lose all your energy and won't even _thrash." _

Yumi gasped in horror. Her life was going to _end._ She was going to _die._ No more relaxing walks through her beloved forest, no more Yuko, no more-_no more LIFE._ She started shaking as she fell to her knees at her revelation. Kaito was upon her. He wasn't trying to restrain her-he recognized that look. It was a look that scoffed at-always. He _hated _it.

Yumi closed her eyes. No more smelling the wonderful smell of pine trees after a rain, no more jumping in colorful, beautiful, crackly dead leaves. No more-

"**WAIT!**"

Teto's voice? What was going on? Why wasn't there a knife buried in her chest? Nothing made sense. She opened her pale blue eyes.

Kaito's knife was on her chest. However, it hadn't pierced even her clothing yet. His eyes sparked with anger_._ "What, Teto?" he hissed.

"Wh-what if-what if she-she _didn't_ cheat?" Teto asked shyly.

"What are you _talking_ about, Teto?" Meiko asked, impatiently. Even though she was the "lazy" one, she was second in the Kagome charges.

"W-Well, she had a blindfold on, with her hands over her eyes, plus, she was looking at her lap, looking down," Teto became more confident as she stated facts. No one could argue with that. It was true-they had seen it.

"Even so, she's an adult," Miku pointed out. "An _adult."_

"Do you _remember_ what adults have done to us?" Kaito hissed. "She's _one of them._"

Teto became frightened again. "She-She seems different," she whispered.

"Pray tell, how do you know that? We've only just met her. The"-

"I'll stay with you." Yumi didn't know why she had blurted that. "I'll stay for the night, and you can decide if I'm different or not." Kaito didn't look impressed. "You-you can…kill me if I try to leave," she said, swallowing nervously.

Everyone was shocked. An _adult!_ Allowing herself to be judged, scrutinized-by _children._ She would stay-or die trying to leave. Everyone except Kaito gathered in a huddle together, whispering quickly, but even so, Kaito would argue a point here or there, as if he was in the huddle himself. Eventually, Kaito's face changed from angry, to annoyed, and finally to exasperated. He stepped away and stowed away his knife, scowling. "Fine."

"YAY!" Teto cheered. "A sleepover!" the pink haired girl clapped her hands happily.

Yumi was shocked, but she stayed true to her word, and showed them all new things, new things to play, new things to do, new things to have fun with. Kaito watched while angrily sulking in the corner. Obviously, he didn't want to take a chance, no matter how small. Even though he was far away, Kaito visibly tensed whenever things got rough, or when Yumi got too close to a window, or one of the children. Miku was also there, keeping watch. Even Meiko was interested, watching with curiosity at the things Yumi did. She was loved and adored with the children. All too soon for the children, however, it was night. Yumi quickly retreated to the table, wrote with relish about the events of that day, and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And so, we reach the conclusion of chapter three.

Translations: netsuke - a little box that was used as pockets in...a long time ago in Japan. Though it was once considered a part of everyday attire, it is rarely used for conventional purposes nowadays.

Kawaii: The first chapter that hasn't ended in a cliffhanger. Finally.

Weird Girl 13: Three down, twelve more to go~!

Kawaii: SHHHH! Don't let the readers know that we have prewritten chapters! Ahem. You saw nothing. Every time you review, a fresh cookie is brought out of the oven. Every time you flame, a steak is finished. Dang, that's a lot of flames. STOP THE FLAMES. COOKIES TASTE BETTER.


	4. Chapter 4 Dethroned

Dethroned

In the middle of the night, Kaito stayed up, watching with anger and hate building up in his eyes, released in a glare at the _adult_, woman sleeping with _his brothers and sisters. _They all _loved _her now. Soon, he would be replaced from his protective ruling by a wishy washy sentimental _adult_ that would grow _old_ and die- and then they would all mourn for her. And who knew how long they would mourn? They couldn't play Kagome any more; certainly _she_ would make sure of that. And soon, they would trust another _scientist_, and he would come in, greet them all with his stupid belief that all children were infants, and then pull out a semi automatic and slaughter them all. All-because-of-that-stupid-woman! The moon gently caressed his face, almost as if to calm him.

He heard himself and his siblings singing Kagome sweetly in his ears. He silently glided forward to the sleeping Yumi. He made a sharp, downward motion with his arm, and his knife slid easily to his hand from his sleeve. His raised it with both hands and swung it violently at that _beating_ heart-!

"NO!" Teto cried. "She _stayed_ aniki! She _stayed!_ You _can't!_" She ran and placed herself in front of her new found friend. "You _can't._" she pleaded.

"Do you really think she's good?" Kaito hissed. "She'll bring her friends, and then they'll come and KILL US ALL. We're going to be betrayed again!"

The twins woke up, saw Kaito's knife, and immediately rushed and stood with Teto. "No, Kaito. We promised. If we break that promise, then we would be lying, just like _them,_" they told him firmly.

Kaito stiffened. The moon placated him, placing its plea with them. He threw the knife, the blade sinking deep into the rotting wood. He stormed back to his place in the corner near the door, and everyone could feel the anger radiating off of him. They hadn't meant to make him so angry, but…

"Good morning, everyone~" Miku greeted them. Everyone slowly rose, yawned, and stretched. Yumi sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kaito's knife, buried in the floor by her feet. "What-what's this?" she asked, alarmed.

"Kaito wanted to kill you, but I didn't let him!" Teto exclaimed, bounding up to her. Her smile just said, "Aren't I _good?_ Tell me I'm a good girl!"

"Uh…." Yumi was stunned. She looked at Kaito. He was glaring at the wall opposite him, sitting with his arms laced around one of his legs, refusing to look at her. She felt a little hurt at his obvious displeasure.

"Yeah, and then we helped Teto," the twins added, speaking in sync. They smiled warmly at her. This soothed her, and she smiled back. "Thanks, you guys," she whispered. _Why?_ She wondered. _Why does he hate me so much?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the growling of her stomach.

"What was _that_?" Bishido asked, fascinated. He was surprised, too, but mostly fascinated.

"Oh! That's just my stomach. I'm really hungry," she explained, searching for her pack. She stood and found it on the table. She pulled out her granola, and passed out some of it, making sure everyone shared it. Kaito refused it.

"You know, I only like things that you guys call 'disgusting'," Negato said thoughtfully. "This isn't so bad."

"It _is_ disgusting!" Gackupo made a face, and stuck out his tongue.

"Well it tastes like the best food in the world to _me,_" he retorted.

"Either way, I'm glad we don't have to worry about that," Miku remarked. "It's so much easier without being hungry or thirsty."

"What?" Yumi exclaimed. "You guys never feel hungry or thirsty?"

"We're never hungry or thirsty. We never go outside this _room_, much less the building. Our tears are tears of blood. We will never die. We will live _forever. Alone." _Kaito had spoken up, his hands and fingers tightened. Everyone looked at the ground and sighed. Miku held back tears, and even sniffled a little. Kaito glared at Yumi, as though it were her fault that they were like this, that they were sad, that they were doomed to live forever, and _why couldn't she have left them alone, so none of them would get their hopes up?_

"Are-Are you saying…you guys are…_immortal?"_

"Yes." Kaito's sharp, dull tone made it even worse for Yumi. They had acted like normal children! She had interacted with them, and they acted just like their age!

"For how long? Why can't you guys leave? Why are you always here?" the words came tumbling out of her mouth. How...?

"Our souls are bound here. To this room. I don't think there's anyone else here anymore, but for all we know, they could be waiting behind the door-_right now._ We've been here…we've been here for _ninety years._"

"Ninety years…? You've been here, all this time? And…who are…_they?"_ It probably wasn't a good idea-but still. She had to know.

"They are the people who"- Miku began.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!" Kaito roared. "She's not one of us!" As much as everyone else loved her, he made it clear that adults and children weren't the same. He paced the wall with the door, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself. Why, oh why couldn't the moon come and calm him?

After an hour, Kaito retreated to the back of the room, and let his head fall to the table wearily. After a few minutes, his breathing steadied, and it was clear that he was sleeping. Miku gently walked over to the darkened back of the room, and stroked his hair gently. When she came back, she held Yumi's bag. "He's really stressed about this," she informed her and the children quietly. "He doesn't like any of it." Her eyes looked sad. "I really think you should go," she told Yumi. She cast a worried look back at Kaito. "He's protected us all our lives. He deserves a break." Yumi nodded. "I understand," she said.

"But-but don't you like us? Don't you_ want_ to stay?" Teto asked, twin trails of blood running down her cheeks. _So Kaito was telling the truth,_ Yumi realized.

"Oh Teto," Yumi sighed. "You know I love you guys-all of you." She wiped away the pink haired girl's tears with a tissue in her bag.

Miku stiffened. _She _should be doing that. She had done that for ninety years. Why wasn't she doing it now? She _knew_, that Kaito, if he heard about it, would _explode_ in rage. He might even try to hurt her. That frightened her. Kaito had been taking care of them, keeping them safe, for so long. She started shaking.

"Miku?" Yumi asked. The green haired girl was acting strange. "Just go," Miku whispered, her long pigtails swinging as she shook her head.

"But Yumi!" the young child protested.

Yumi paused on her way out the door. How could Teto be calmed? She got an idea. She knelt down and held out her pinky. "I'll come every day. I'll visit guys all the time. I pinky promise you," she offered.

Teto nearly squealed in joy, and Miku, no, not even Meiko had the nerves of steel that Kaito had to crush that joy. In the back of the room, Kaito nearly jumped up, but his head…it was so heavy…he couldn't move…in a puddle of his own blood, he slept. _Why would she even bother? She's lying anyways. _

Yumi walked back home and greeted her sisters. "Hello, Luka, Neru, Gumi, I'm home!" she called.

A/N: And so, we meet three more characters….ish.

Kawaiikittey: As much as I would like to have them, Luka, Neru, and Gumi don't belong to us.

Weird Girl 13: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kawaiikittey: Anyway, thanks for reading and please stick with us until next time.

Translations: Aniki = older brother.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

Truth

"Yumi, where _were_ you last night?" Luka asked. She was the oldest, at age twenty one, she had her own music store. She had waist length pink hair and clear blue eyes. She had her hands on her hips, and she did _not_ look pleased.

"It's probably nothing, L," Neru said. "Must've been at a friend's house. Right, Y?" she was texting on her yellow phone. She was twenty and sold all kinds of technology, from cell phones to computer monitors. She had long yellow hair in one pigtail on the side of her head that streamed to her waist. She always had her phone in her hand. If she didn't have it anywhere on her person, she started hyperventilating. It was almost like withdrawal.

"Gosh Neru! You and your phone-can't you put it down for once?" Gumi scolded. She was nineteen, and currently attending medical school. In another year, she would become a doctor. She had short, green hair with two strands of hair that went to about the small of her back. She liked to wear orange goggles like a hairband.

"Well, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Yumi said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. But she told her story anyway.

"Lie." Neru was still texting. She couldn't form complete and well structured sentences due to too much texting.

"I agree," Gumi's voice wafted from the closet. She came out with an orange tee and miniskirt, held them up to the mirror, and frowned slightly. She went back into the closet.

"Yumi, aren't you too old to make up stories?" Luka asked, shaking her head. Their father had died of cancer when Luka was sixteen. Neru had been fifteen, Gumi fourteen, and Yumi only thirteen. Their mother had died the next year. So, Luka had taken over being a parent.

"It's true!" Yumi argued. They ignored her, and returned to their business. "Fine!" she shouted. "Don't believe me then!" she went to her room.

Her cell rang, after she flung herself on her bed. "Hello?" she asked wearily.

"Hello, Yumi-chan. It's Jinto." The voice on the side of the phone was as welcome to her as rain after a drought.

"Jinto-kun! Hi!" she greeted him cheerfully. Jinto was Yumi's friend, and they were really close. He was really good at building.

"Wanna come over tomorrow night?" he asked. Yumi could tell he was laying on his bed too, staring at the ceiling, probably bored out of his mind.

"Tomorrow night?" Yumi almost agreed, but then remembered her promise. "I'm sorry, Jinto-kun, I have to go somewhere that night. How about next time?"

"Oh, okay. Sure. See you later then, Yumi-chan."

"You too, Jinto-kun."

The next day, Yumi packed things to take to the orphanage, like food, a sleeping bag, and presents she had gotten them that day. She was walking out the door when-

"Where are you going?" Luka's voice cut through the air like a knife. It was sharp, but it was also concerned.

"To the orphanage," Yumi replied slowly. She didn't turn around, but she knew that Luka was leaning against the door, staring at her back. "I'll be fine! I'm eighteen! Besides, they all love me." _Well, not _all, she thought bitterly. "Bye, Luka!" and with that, she burst into the woods.

"Yumi, wait!" the older girl shouted. She was standing outside the door, but the girl was gone. "That girl better be joking," she muttered, and went back inside.

At the orphanage, Yumi put things down in the room where children were, like usual, (she had put her bag in the corner opposite of Kaito's, as he was still on the table. Miku was holding up Kaito's head, holding it back and supporting his body as she held a tissue, covering his eyes. She motioned for her not to be loud, so he could rest in peace.

Something felt strangely wrong, however. Not just Kaito, but something else was wrong. She wandered the halls of the orphanage, and found a green door. She pushed her way through it, and at the end of the hall, there were a set of white double doors. Swallowing nervously, she walked in. The room looked like a hospital, or maybe a science lab. But there were dried blood stains everywhere, on several sharp knives, and on the floor.

A/N: And another cliffie! Don't you just love us now?

Kawaiikittey: Ah, the suspense. I bet you're all biting off your fingernails now, aren't you? (That was meant to be rather sarcastic, those of you that can't hear my voice over the internet) Well, too bad. Wait until tomorrow.

Weird Girl 13: BUT I WANNA KNOW!

Kawaiikittey: Anyway, Jinto-kun is-

Weird Girl 13: MINE! AGAIN! W00T!

Kawaiikittey: Thanks for reading, reviews will be made to make cookies. Flames will be used to start another fire somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6 Visions

Visions

Yumi walked further into the room and looked around. The walls were a plain white, but had small smears of blood on it. She walked over to the set of knives, and picked one up. Suddenly, she saw the children-but as they had been, ninety years ago, actual, regular children, playing Kagome with some of the scientists. Everyone seemed oddly happy. But then, someone answered wrong. The scientists took him to a separate area. They began experimenting on him-no, _torturing _him. He opened his mouth to scream in agony, and they gagged him before he could make a noise. She realized then, that it was Kaito. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled as they cut him everywhere. On the counter, she saw several papers. They were written with characters she didn't understand, but she read it anyway. They explained theories on immortality. When she looked up again, each of the scientists had gotten a child, and began torturing them. Rin's arm was sawed off, and Len's head was smashed in. Haku's face was completely cut up, and Negato was injected with something that made him pale and start coughing vehemently. The scientists began using dark, large machines on the tortured children. They were connected by a tube that was right above their hearts.

Two scientists turned away from Kaito to connect someone else, he grabbed the knife they had tortured him with, and stabbed them, tearing himself away from the machine and ripping the gag out of his mouth. He ran and disconnected everyone else, who began fighting the rest of the scientists while Kaito freed the rest of the children, and finally collapsed when Teto, the last one, was freed. Blood seeped onto the ground from his wounds, but none of the children were much better. Meiko and Miku picked him up and the children left, while Gackupo swiped several white boxes.

Yumi dropped the knife, horrified. But…the scientists on the ground who had disappeared when she dropped the knife reappeared, just as they were before they experimented on the children, and began pulling on gloves. One of them stayed behind, taking notes. Finally, one them stepped towards her. Yumi panicked. She punched the scientist, and ran to door, yanking it open, and ran through the hallways until she reached the back room where the children where.

"Yay! Yumi, you came back!" Teto cheered, running to her. Then she noticed the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong, Yumi?" she asked, gently tugging at her ripped jeans.

"How-how could-how could they do th-this to you-you _children?_" she sobbed, clutching Teto. She looked shocked. Kaito, who was back in his usual corner, gently closed the door, and methodically went to see if she was injured. She flung herself on him, hugging him tightly. "H-Ho-how?" she choked.

Slowly, he hugged her back. He didn't like her taking over, but he understood. _You see how things are now?_ He asked her mentally. _I'm staying in charge of my brothers and sisters. I don't care if you're different or not-they are MY family. I will lead them._

A/N: Chapter six! We realize the backstory behind these lost children.

Kawaiikittey: And it is the SHORTEST chapter so far! (irritation) A large letdown from Dethroned, isn't it?

Weird Girl 13: LONG CHAPTERS IF YOU **BELIEVE!** HOPE FOR LONGER CHAPTERS AND EAT COOKIES EVERY DAY!

Kawaii: Reveiws will be used to bake cookies, flames will be used to give people tans. Thanks for reading, everyone. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7 Discussions

Discussions

After a while, Yumi settled down, and sat with the children. They began to talk.

"So…those people…they were _them_." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

They all nodded.

"What were they trying to _do_?" she asked. It was clear that she did not approve nor could believe that they could be so heartless to children.

"They wanted to use us to try and achieve immortality," Kaito responded. He had made it clear that _he_ was the head of the family. Yumi could be an ally, but _he_ was in charge.

"So that's what those papers were for…"

"…you know, there used to be two more of us…" Kaito's voice became wistful. Everyone nodded eagerly. "Yuu and Sheito. They were cousins, but you would think they were siblings. Yuu was fifteen, and Sheito was two years younger. They would follow each other around everywhere…" his voice trailed off and became hard. "Then the scientists took them and killed them."

"They experimented on their brains and found that the key to immortality was through a child's pain," Miku said, looking at her hands in her lap. Everyone had been affected by that, even though it wasn't until later that they realized that the scientists had killed their beloved sempais.

"Kaito really looked up to them," Teto whispered in Yumi's ear. Sure enough, Kaito was staring off into middle distance, his eyes unfocused and his face relaxed and smiling a little. Then his gaze hardened.

"Then the scientists took their brains and became immortal, but Yuu and Sheito died. They couldn't handle all the pain. After we killed the scientists, their bodies died, but their souls became immortal. You probably saw their souls." Kaito looked out the window and saw a red robin singing contentedly. "Yuu loved birds…" he whispered sadly. The children, as one, swarmed him and hugged him. "You're with us, Kaito-aniki," they said. "We wouldn't want to replace you with anyone, ever."

The blue haired boy smiled at his family. "I guess I was being silly," he said, and hugged them all back.

When they all sat back down again, Yumi looked at them with in a new light. "Wow. At least you get to live forever and not have to face dying," she said. "You even get to stay young forever."

"Yumi…do you know _why_ you have to use pain to be immortal?" Kaito asked softly, smiling sadly at the bird. Yumi shook her head. "When you're immortal, you have to live through pain. Watch your loved ones die, die while you're just as young and healthy as possibly even twenty years ago, watching change and the years go by, without being able to change with them. You can't change-no matter how you try. Eventually, you will be the only one alive," Kaito said. "Yumi, I'm really over one hundred. My mind, body, and soul haven't changed at all. Well…" he looked out the window. "I hate all adults, I'm suspicious, and everyone…" he sighed. "Whenever we sing Kagome, we kill 'oni'-we have to. Or else we will die." He gave a sad, rueful laugh. "Or I suppose, the scientists will come after us and slaughter us."

"Oh…" Yumi said softly. "I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" Now that she did know, she felt foolish. Of course it would _seem_ good and dandy-but why would Kaito be so wary if it was true?

"It's okay!" the twins cried happily, instantly cheering the mood. "We have each other, and we like you!"

"Aw thanks, guys!" Yumi said, hugging them. "I like you guys too."

"So…um…are you….are you coming back tomorrow?" he asked shyly. He was embarrassed that he was asking, especially after he had been so mean to her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "How could I not?" Kaito smiled. Things were looking much better.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I have presents for you guys!" She got her backpack (she had decieded against her usual shoulder pack for all the things she was bringing) and handed out presents. Teto received a baby doll, Haku a paint set, (with paper, of course) Bishido a paddleball, Negato a flute and natto (E/N: No one likes natto. It smells horrible and tastes bad), Gackupo a book he had once proclaimed as his favorite, Rin and Len matching teddy bears, but Rin's had a white ribbon tied on one ear, and Len's had a yellow tie, Miku got puppets, Meiko got sweets, and Kaito got a scarf. While they were admiring their new toys, Yumi bade them goodbye and went home.

"Yumi, _where_ have you been?" Luka demanded. Yumi glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. P.M.

A/N: No, we don't own anything except this fanfiction. No, we are not making money from it. Sue someone else.

Weird Girl 13: Read fast for faster results. Remember-AHAHA, just kidding. Good reviews please~!

Kawaiikittey: Well, it's better than before, but still not satisfactory…for me, anyway.

Weird Girl 13: MORE HOPING!

Kawaiikittey: … (ignores) Positive people will get hugs from Teto. Flamers will play Kagome with Kaito.

Kaito: YAY!


	8. Chapter 8 Irony

A/N: SORRY! Weird Girl 13, sadly, is not to blame for the lateness of this chapter.

Weird Girl 13: HEY! What do you mean by "sadly"?

Kawaiikittey: (ignores) I normally post the chapters, but since Chapter 8 wasn't on Document Manager, Weird Girl 13 wasn't able to post it. Why couldn't I post it, you ask? (or maybe not) I was in Arizona. In a car. All day. I doubted you wanted to chapter at something at midnight for the sake of being on time, so here it is now. Unfortunately, so that we have enough leeway to write more chapters, no, you will not have two chapters today.

Weird Girl 13: Please forgive her epic failness.

Kawaiikittey: - -** Anyway, you will MOST LIKELY not get another chapter tomorrow either. Depending if I remember what day it is in the morning. - -;;;; Enough with our babbilng, enjoy the (late) chapter.

Irony

"I've been at a friend's house," Yumi stated, nervously shifting her weight from her left foot to her right foot.

"You're lying. Where have you been?" Luka was talking in a stern tone, one she had adopted from her parents.

"I told you-at a friend's house!" she was sticking with this story. Besides, the children _were_ friends, and the orphanage _was _their home, so technically it wasn't a lie. Besides, Luka already thought the children were imaginary.

There was a yawn. "What's happenin' here? It's loud," Neru asked, walking in, her cell phone visible, sticking out of her pajama pocket.

"Neru's right. It's 11:32 P.M., emphasis on the 'P' and the 'M'," Gumi added, following her sister.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Luka said, running a tired hand through her hair.

Now normally Yumi wouldn't do something like this. She was a well behaved girl with nice manners, and she did _not_ pick on her sisters. Even so, she could help but lash out. She was tired, annoyed with not being believed, and cranky. "You know, we're grown up now! I'm already eighteen, and Neru and Gumi are even older than me. We're adults! You can't order us around like we're children!" Yumi shouted defensively.

"OMG!" Neru whispered to Gumi. "Y just yelled at L."

"I know, right?" Gumi responded with wide eyes. Both girls stared at their sisters.

"Well, excuse me for caring for you!" Luka yelled, and brushed by them. Her pink hair swished out of sight, like it was waving at them.

Yumi instantly realized her mistake. "Wait, Luka, I'm sorry!" she ran after her sister.

"Talk about _drama_," Gumi whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"IKR?"

"What?" Gumi asked, clueless.

"It means I know, right?" Neru explained.

"Oh."

Yumi tried to apologize to Luka in her room. "Luka, I'm really sorry. I know you worry about me-about all of us, but you need to just trust me. I have to learn on my own too," she said softly, settling on the edge of pale blue bed with her pink haired sister.

"I know, it's just-you're my little sister, what else can I do?" Luka waved her hands helplessly. "I led the family ever since dad…" she trailed off. "Since then! I've led you through puberty, through crushes, through high school, since-since _everything!_ What's gone wrong?" she asked. "Am I doing something wrong? Have I changed?" she looked at Yumi. "I didn't want to change," she confessed quietly. "But everything is so…wrong. What am I now?" she asked quietly, tears shining in her eyes.

Yumi gave her a hug. "Nothing," she said, "nothing but the best sister in the world." Luka smiled. "Thanks," she whispered, wiping her eyes. Yumi smiled.

The next day, Yumi packed to go to the orphanage.

"Yumi, I may not know where you're going, but be careful. There's a murderer on the loose. They say they stalk that person for a few hours, kill them, and then steal their valuables. Be careful," Luka warned her as she was walking out the door.

"Yeah, I got it," Yumi called. "Watch out for scary, strange guys, and be careful. I will, I promise," she called over her shoulder as she ran for the forest.

"I mean it, Yumi!" Luka called, then sighed. _That girl._

Yumi was playing with the children happily, when Luka walked in. Yumi jumped up, shocked. "Luka? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was wondering where you spend your entire day. After all, Yuko and Jinto are getting a little lonely, and called me." She looked around, as if to make sure what she saw was true. "Your story is true. I'm sorry for not believing you," she said. Why she had really followed Yumi was because she remembered something from her past. She saw Kaito and froze. Kaito saw her and blinked.

"Yumi," Luka said in low tone, which normally signified that there was danger. "These kids-they're dangerous. You shouldn't be here!" she grabbed her little sister's hand and pulled her away.

"Luka, I know! It's fine, really!" Yumi shouted, trying to calm her frightened sister. Teto began crying, she didn't want Yumi to go. Most of the children began crying for her not to go, and Meiko, Kaito, and Miku looked at each other, all asking each other what to do.

Kaito reacted first, when he saw Yumi nearly disappear through the door. If she went through, then they would never see her again. He couldn't let that happen-especially after seeing how attached everyone was to her. He jumped and grabbed her hand, pulling her back. _I can't let her go_, he thought desperately. _If I want this family to continue trusting me and continue being together, I _can't let her go! Thankfully, Meiko got the message. "She's going to stay with us!" she shouted, and helped Kaito.

"Ah! You guys, you're going to rip me apart! All of you, let go! Just trust me!" Yumi screamed. It really did hurt her.

They let go, not wanting to hurt her. "Arigato," she said breathlessly. Then she turned to her sister. "Luka, it's okay. They like me. Teto"- she pointed to the pink haired child- "stopped them"- she pointed to Kaito and Meiko- "from killing me. And those two"- she pointed at the yellow twins, Rin and Len- "stopped him"- she pointed to Kaito again (who was wearing the scarf, Yumi noted with satisfaction)- "from trying to kill me again." Luka blinked. "They…they helped you…" she said slowly. Then she realized that Teto had helped her too-she was the reason she had gotten out alive. She had opened the lock, taking mercy when Luka said she had to take care of her sisters. Luka's resolve melted. "Alright," she whispered. "I trust you, Yumi."

Everyone cheered. Teto went up to her and hugged her in thanks. Though she was initially shocked, Luka eventually hugged her back. "Thank you," she whispered. Teto only smiled cheerfully. "We all care about someone," she said. They were all happy, Luka observing the children's way of life, admiring the way _everyone_ looked to Kaito either when they had a problem or when he had a command. Things seemed so wonderful, and suddenly the door burst open. "Get down now, if you value your life!" two men shouted, waving semi automatics.

* * *

A/N: It's getting much better, don't you think?

Kawaiikittey: With the usual cliffhanger, and even better-IRONY! :D

Weird Girl 13: YAY FOR IRONY!

Kawaiikittey: Anyway-

Weird Girl 13: Cookies to those of you that hoped! :D And for reviewers!

Kawaiikittey: Silent readers will be banished to eternal cyber shame.

Weird Girl 13: SHAAAAAAAAME!

Kawaiikittey: Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Family

A/N: Warning. Graphic, bloody deaths.

Family

"Those are the men that were on the news," Luka murmured quietly to her sister. She subtly pulled Yumi behind her.

"Hehehe, I just noticed," Yumi joked nervously, "If you were following me, and they were following you, who was following them?" she had a tendency to joke when she was nervous or scared.

"Hey! Quiet!" the older man shouted. Kaito tensed. He looked and made sure all members of his family was present. Then he looked at the man. He began thinking the lines to Kagome to himself. With another glance around the room, he could tell everyone else was thinking of it to. But Teto-argh! He had forgotten, the day he had told Yumi about their immortality, she had told them not to play Kagome. Teto still thought Kaito (hopefully she thought it was Kaito) would get them out of this one without using the children's game.

"May I ask, do we look rich to you?" Luka demanded. "We only have 200 yen (E/N: 2 dollars. XD) between all of us."

"It doesn't matter!" the same man replied. "Joshyo, tie the ladies up!" (E/N: Jo-shyo. Josh. XD)

After Luka and Yumi were tied up, Joshyo looked at the children. "Er, boss? What do we do with the young 'uns?" he asked, scratching his head. He wasn't interested in children. They never had money.

"Leave them," he said, just as Teto crawled over to Yumi. "Hey!" he shouted awkwardly. "Stay in the corner!" He really didn't have the heart to shoot them, but still…he couldn't risk a warning shot-the entire building would come down.

"She's frightened," Yumi soothed. "She just wants to sit by me."

Joshyo and 'boss' looked at each other and shrugged. Teto was only four. What could _she_ do?

"Teto. Get everyone. You need to play Kagome with them," she whispered fiercely. She didn't like it, but still. "It's the only way." Teto nodded. Even though Yumi had said it was bad, she liked playing Kagome. It made her feel in control. And Kaito had said they had to kill everyone, they would try and hurt them again if they didn't. And besides, what better way to lure them in than with innocent children wishing to play a game?

Teto ran back to Kaito. Holding him, she muttered the plan into his scarf. He nodded, smirking slightly. He missed Kagome. While Teto pretended to cry, he looked up at the boss and gave him his best puppy face. (It was pretty darn good, it looked _exactly_ like a kicked puppy) "Please sir," he said, making his voice tremble, just a little. "Please, my sister really wants to play Kagome. She won't stop crying until we play," he said. Miku came up too, and tried to comfort Teto. The pink haired girl shrieked and kicked.

"Oh, fine!" he shouted, covering his ears. Teto looked up at him, hiding most of her face behind Kaito's scarf (that thing was pretty handy) "Oh, really sir? You would?" she asked sweetly. The man's defenses crumbled, and he sighed. "Joshyo, hold my gun. Yes, little girl, I will," he said. "Thank you sir!" the children chorused. Kaito handed him a blindfold, and the man tied it on while the children began to sing.

_Kagome kagome, _

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru?_

_Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subeta_

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

Negato smirked behind the man. They had not given their names, so he only knew what Kaito and Teto's voices sounded like, and those weren't even their regular voices.

"Uh…the blue kid?" the man guessed. The voice behind him last was a male, and he didn't remember what anyone else had looked like. Besides, he just wanted to hurry up and get it over with.

"Chigaou," Negato singsonged. Gackupo and Bushido, the ones on the boss's sides, ran together to hold him down. Kaito was kind enough to take off his blindfold before he man died. "Die," he whispered vehemently. The knife swung down, and blood flew.

"Close your eyes, aneki," Yumi whispered. (E/N: aneki = older sister) She followed her own advice and turned her head to the side. Meiko cut his throat, while the others had free reign of wherever they could reach.

Kaito turned to Joshyo. The man was horrified. "Wh-What did you do to boss?" he demanded, shaking slightly. "S-stay back!" Joshyo shouted. "I mean it!" He shot Len three times, once on the shoulder, and twice on the chest. "Len, do you want to bandage that?" Rin asked, sounding like he had scraped his knee. "No," he replied, rolling his shoulder a little bit, "Let's not wastes the bandages." It barely bled, and after a few moments, the wounds closed, the bullets apparently dissolving. Joshyo was shocked. "Why?" he asked, backing away, "Why don't you _die?"_ Kaito started laughing. It lacked mirth, and was utterly horrifying to listen to. In turn, Meiko laughed, then Miku, and down the line it went, ending with Teto, who added a cute "Kyuuh!" at the end.

There was a scream of agony, yet at the same time, extremely different than the one the children had uttered. "DIE, YOU MORTAL BEING OF TIME!" Kaito screamed. There was the sound of cutting, stabbing, and screaming. When it finally quieted, Yumi looked up. There was blood all over the floor, but there wasn't a single body to be found. Kaito was walking over to them, already calmed, but the rest of them still had insane looks in their eyes. He gently cut their ropes, blood staining where he touched them.

Once she was free, Yumi shook herself and stretched. "Thank you," she said to Kaito. Then she turned to Luka. She was stiff, her blue eyes wide with horror. She had seen everything. "Luka…" Yumi said quietly, gently touching her shoulder. The pink haired girl jumped, then shivered, when she realized it was only her sister. "Why are you still here?" Luka asked quietly. Despite her appearance, her voice didn't shake. Yumi shrugged. "They need me," she responded, going to the children and cleaning the blood off of them. Negato was contented by licking his off. Miku had already cleaned most of them however, so Yumi was left with barely anything to do.

"Why?" she asked. "They seem pretty…well off," she pointed out. Yumi shrugged. "They're lonely," she said. They were silent for a moment. Luka stood. "I don't belong here," she whispered quietly. "I think you're quite safe with these children." And with that, she stood and left.

A/N: We don't own. Don't sue us, or we'll let Kaito on you.

Kawaiikittey: Well, that was graphic.

Weird Girl 13: WASN'T my fault. (stares)

Kawaiikittey: (fidget) …

Kaito: Reveiws are appreciated.

Weird Girll 13: OH! That Reminds me, we like to thank all of you for your good reviews, not a single flame! :D

Kawaiikittey: There were at least 17 I think, and more coming, so you know what that means!

Weird Girl 13: YAY! COOKIES! XD !


	10. Chapter 10 Suspicions

A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for the graphic, bloody mess last chapter. Weird Girl 13 posted it before I could slap an adequate AN warning on it.

Weird Girl 13: HEY!

Kawaiikittey: And second of all, she decieded that Sunday would be Monday, therefore making Monday SUNDAY! However, since this chapter is PAINFULLY short, I'm double posting. Don't you all love me?

Suspicions

"So, why haven't I seen you recently?" Jinto asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I mean, it's been _forever_!"

"I'm not going to tell you," Yumi said stiffly. How could she? Kaito _would_ kill her, no doubt about it.

"Why not? I thought we were friends?" Jinto pouted, managing to look irritated at the same time.

"Well…you're not going to believe me," Yumi hedged. She really should tell him, but…she didn't want to.

"Even if I don't believe you, tell me!" he begged her. Finally, she agreed. She whispered her entire adventure to him, leaving out, of course, the two men's death through Kagome.

"I…I can't believe you, but…I have to," he replied, shaking his head incredulously.

"Really? Thanks Jinto-kun!" she smiled happily.

"Yeah, normally I can tell just by looking at your face," he teased. "Hey!" she protested.

"Hey Yumi?" he asked tentatively. "Can-can I come with you?" he begged. "Please!"

She hesitated, and finally agreed. He was probably just going to bug her until she did. "Okay," she said. "Just don't tell _anyone_."

They continued on their way to the orphanage (right after Yumi went to pick up supplies), and bumped into Yuko.

"Yumi-chan! I haven't seen you in _long_ time! Taking your normal walk?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, actually, we going to the"-

"JINTO-KUN!" Yumi shouted, covering his mouth.

"What? Tell me!" Yuko demanded. "You owe me, Yumi! You've been avoiding the both of us! I can't even remember the last time I saw you!"

Yumi hung her head. Her friend was right. "Alright," she relented. She repeated her story as they walked through the woods. As they neared the orphanage, you could see the children running up to the window, smiling. Teto was in front, but then she beckoned to somewhere away from the window. Kaito appeared, first looking curious, and then furious. It was only fleeting, however, as he quickly smiled happily.

"They look so innocent," Yuko murmured. "Those_ are_ the kids, right?" Jinto asked. "Yeah," Yumi responded vaguely. Something was wrong. They went through the hallway, Yuko pointed out the green door. "What's in there?" she asked, drawing to it. "That's the scientist's room," she responded. "Don't go in there." She never glanced back, too worried about that fleeting look on Kaito's face.

They continued until they reached the dark room where the children were. "Yumi!" Teto cried, running up to the girl. "You're back."

"Hey boy," Kaito said slowly, sauntering over to Jinto. "Wanna play Kagome?" he smirked.

Jinto was _horrified._ "Kaito!" Yumi exclaimed, shocked. "He's a _friend!_" Kaito laughed then, and stuck out his tongue. "Kidding~!" he smiled again, a really cute, true smile. "Who are you?"

"This is Jinto," she said, "and that's Yuko."

"Uh, we get that that's Jinto," Gackupo said, pointing to the boy, "But who's Yuko?"

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked, turning.

There was no Yuko.


	11. Chapter 11 Peaceful

Peaceful

"Where's Yuko?" After a few minutes, Yumi finally realized where Yuko would be. There was no other explanation, no other place.

"Jinto-kun stay here with the children. I'm going to get Yuko!" she ran through the halls, skidding to a stop before the green door. She pushed through it, hoping she could get there in time. When she got to the double doors, they wouldn't open. She banged it with her fists, and even threw her entire body onto the doors before they finally opened. She ran in, ignoring the white bodies that had apparently been holding the doors shut. What was most important though, was Yuko's condition. She was huddled in the corner. There were various cuts all over her, and blood pooling on the floor. Some people in white lab coats were advancing towards Yuko with bloody knives, while one of them stayed back and took notes. "HEY!" Yumi shouted. They looked at her, and then at each other. They shrugged, the one taking notes flipped a page, and they advanced towards her. She began shaking, realizing that she didn't know how to fight. There wasn't even a spare knife.

Suddenly, Jinto burst in. "Leave them alone!" he shouted. The note taker flipped yet another page. But, Jinto put his fists up, and not just in some stupid, stereotypical way, either. He _knew_ what he was doing. When the first one approached him, he grabbed the knife arm and twisted it behind the man, effectively disarming him. With his other arm, he elbowed the man between the eyes, several times. He pushed him into two others, which was rather stupid, but he liked throwing things. He kicked another right in the gut, twisted and round house kicked another. Jinto's fighting was flowing, smooth, and, well, epic.

When they were back at the children's room, Yumi finally realized something. "How did you know…?" she asked. Jinto shuddered. "The children…they all started bleeding. They said the scientists were 'awakening'," Jinto informed them. They walking into the room, and sure enough, the children were all bleeding. Kaito had it the worst, and winced in pain whenever he moved, but everyone else was just bandaging their own or other wounds quietly, biting back the pain. Kaito himself had a gauze eye patch; his arms were covered with the wrapping, as were parts of his legs. Even though he was in obvious pain, he had gone around, bandaging most of everyone else. Surprisingly, he was the fastest at bandaging. When he saw Yuko, he went over and bandaged her face as well, like she was some overgrown part of the family. He even bandaged a cut that Jinto had received when he was fighting the scientists.

"Do you want to hold Ms. Fluffy Puff?" Teto asked Yuko. She was hurt the least, with only a few cuts up and down her arms. "She makes bad things go away."

"Thanks," Yuko replied, holding the toy close. "You poor children…" she whispered quietly. "I'm sorry," she said to Yumi. "I shouldn't have gone in there…"

From the back of the room, Gackupo called something to Kaito. "Aniki!" he shouted, standing on top of a board that had been pulled off the wall, "We're out." Kaito scowled angrily. He cursed under his breath, but Yumi could make out "scientists" and not "adults". That made her happy, that he wasn't blaming her or Yuko.

"But wait…" she frowned. "What happened to you guys?" she asked. All the heads turned to her.

"The scientists awoke," Kaito said. "Whenever that happens, our wounds start to reopen."

That made sense, but something was missing. "But…what about when I went in?" she asked, confused. "You guys weren't bleeding then."

"Yes, and a good thing we didn't," Kaito said, laughing darkly. "I would have killed you then." He wasn't exaggerating, and everyone knew it. "You weren't in pain yet," he explained, pointing to Yuko. "She was."

"I'm sorry," Yuko apologized again, but this time to Kaito. "I really shouldn't have gone in there…and now…"

"You need bandages?" Jinto asked suddenly. He was rummaging through a little box that had been in his pocket. "Here," he handed Kaito the entire box. It had bandages, gauze rolls, disinfectant, band aids…everything. Kaito bowed thankfully to him. "Thank you," he whispered reverently. He tossed the box to Gackupo, who put the box in the wall and put the board back in place. No one did anything for a while, because they were all in pain. The twins sat together and leaned on each other, Teto climbed into Miku's lap, and the green haired girl stroked the soft pink hair, Kaito retreated to his corner, watching them, Bishido and Negato leaned on either side of Meiko, Gackupo leaned on the wall with the bandages, and Haku sat with Miku. They stayed like that for about an hour, when Kaito stood up and began taking off his bandages. The outer most layer was tinted pink with all of his blood, but the body underneath the gauze was perfectly fine. Everyone followed suit, some meticulously picking off and rolling away the white bandages, other happily ripping it off.

They began playing like nothing had happened, so cheerfully that no one could really believe that they had just been in excruciating pain just a few moments ago.

Teto played with Ms. Fluffy Puff, and showed it to Negato. "Isn't Ms. Fluffy Puff cute?" she gushed.

"You named it _that_? How stupid," he said, crossing his arms.

"Kora! Baka janai yo!" Teto protested, pouting. Kaito walked over, gently smacked the back of Negato's head, and frowned at the both of them. His way of settling arguments was rather affective.

"Look what I painted!" Haku said happily, running to the adults with a paper. It had a very detailed, beautiful picture.

"Forget the picture, play puppets with me, Haku!" Miku said, handing her a puppet that Miku knew Haku liked.

They were so cheerful, it was almost shocking. "How can they be so cheerful, so innocent and happy, after all they've gone through?" Yuko asked quietly. "It almost doesn't seem possible."

Yumi nodded in agreement. "I don't know. It's one of the children's mysteries," she said, watching them all play happily with each other. "Hey, Jinto-kun, can you do something for me?" she asked him, twisting a strand of her hair nervously. "Can you seal up the door to the scientists room?"

Jinto nodded as he went through the door.


	12. Chapter 12 Emergency

Emergency

"Hello, Jinto-kun? Are you there?" Yumi asked frantically, almost yelling into her phone. Neru had customized it for her birthday, and Yumi wouldn't replace it with anything. Although her blonde sister teased her about it, everyone could tell that she was really pleased.

"This sounds really cliché, but, now I am," her friend replied, yawning. "What's up?"

"You know the lab doors I asked you to close up? I need you to open them right away," she said, pacing her room tensely.

"WHAT? Why?" he yelled, shocked. From the small crashes in the background, he had jumped up from where he had been reclining on his bed and stumbled into some things, sending them tumbling to the ground. Most likely he had also stubbed his toe.

"You don't have to yell. Something feels wrong. Come over," she said, and hung up just in time to _not_ hear his protests that she couldn't just follow _feelings_.

Nearly an hour later, the door opened to reveal a very late Jinto.

Yumi whirled around from where she had been pacing, her midnight black hair flaring out behind her like a fan. "_Where_ have you been?" she hissed.

Jinto shrugged, unfazed. "Well, I just woke up when you called, so I had to shower, get dressed,"-

"Never mind!" Yumi waved away the story with her hand like an annoying fly. "Let's go already!" She half dragged her reluctant friend through the woods to the orphanage. She saw Kaito pacing in and out of the range of the window. He could feel it too. She practically ran to the scientist's hall, bursting through the green door and skidding to a stop outside the sealed double doors. She shoved Jinto in front of them. "Open it," she ordered. With a sigh, Jinto hefted his crowbar. The wooden planks had been from the building itself, so it wasn't worth it to try and pry out the nails. He had used quite a few boards, however, so the room remained sealed.

When the last of the soft wood was cleared away, Yumi strode in, taking in the room around her. Nothing seemed wrong, nothing had changed from when she had first walked in. Could she be wrong? She strode over to the window and pulled away the curtain. Behind it were two children, a boy and a girl.

A/N: Okay, really? This is terrible-completely short, rushed, and a cliffhanger.

Weird Girl 13: Rushed is NOT my fault.

Kawaiikittey: …please review.


	13. Chapter 13 Found

A/N: I'm sorry about the obscene posting hours, I really am. DX My parent's forced me to do math all day, so I couldn't post.

Weird Girl 13: NOT my fault.

Kawaiikittey: (sigh) Enjoy, and don't hate us please.

Found

They looked like they were in their teens, and both had tattered clothing. The girl's hair was a silvery grey, like a beam of moonlight that cascaded down to about her knees. It was wild and uncombed, like she had been scuffling with something. Her clothes were grey, the rough estimates of a shirt and pants. They had rips everywhere, and no patches to cover them. However, they did have many messily re-stitched areas. She was badly injured with many cuts and bruises. The girl was protectively holding the boy next to her. His hair was tan, a shade off white. An artist's eye would have classified it as beige. It was short, and ruffled everywhere, like a distraught bird's feathers. His eyes were a strange color, almost magenta. His clothes were just as bad as the girl's, as was his condition. Both of them were staring at the ground, almost as if in a daze. Yumi realized that they were different from the children-more like the scientists. They were souls. You could see them, touch them, hear them, but they weren't _alive_. She looked around again. There was Jinto, waiting by the door, and the children in front of her. Other than her, there was no one else in the room.

"Um…are you guys…okay?" Yumi asked, kneeling down to get closer to them. They didn't respond-they didn't twitch, didn't blink.

"Hello?" Yumi gently put her hand to touch the girl's shoulder. The tips of her fingers had barely brushed the fabric when they both jumped in fright. Slowly, they raised their heads and stared at this stranger.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" she asked sweetly. She spoke quietly and slowly, as to not frighten them. Yumi supposed that the scientists didn't need them anymore. "I guess _they_ don't affect the children," she thought. "After all, these kids are hurt, and the others' wounds didn't open up."

"Let's get out of here, alright?" she asked, extending her hand towards them.

Jinto jumped. He heard a strange sound-it was getting louder. He instinctively punched the vision of white that had materialized before him. He realized what the sound-laughter. This laughter wasn't one of mirth and happiness. No, this was one that Kaito would start, just like when those men had come (though he didn't know it).

The teens snapped out of their daze and pushed Yumi away. "Run!" they shouted at her.

Jinto fought his way through a swarm of white to get to Yumi. They were swarming him, grabbing him. He was drowning in this sea of people-they were tying him up! He struggled even more now, but it was to no avail. They left him in the far corner of the room. They had also fitted a gag on him. He was helpless, and now, so was Yumi. Someone kicked him, hard, and white suddenly changed to black.

Yumi was whirled around and shoved to her feet by the teens, but it was too late. The scientists had surrounded her. They had used the boy and girl as bait! They had known she would come for them.

"How dare you!" Yumi shouted angrily. They only laughed. She saw Jinto in the corner, tied and his head lolling sickeningly.

"Let us go, now!" she demanded. Their laughter slowly dwindled. One came to her, holding the knife like a dagger, the flat of the blade parallel to his arm. She trembled, but didn't run. He lifted the knife, about to strike, and remembered when Kaito had done the same thing. _Oh Kaito,_ she thought. _You poor child._ The knife swung down, down to her heart, and all she could think of was when this had happened before.

Just as it was above her heart, someone shouted something. _Teto? No,_ she thought, wondering at similar those two scenes were. The scientists began talking to one another, sometimes shouting, sometimes cutting each other off, but it didn't seem like they were arguing. Yumi stood there dumbly. Then she remembered a scene in the back room, and turned to the boy and girl behind her.

"You guys are Yuu and Sheito, aren't you?" she asked them.

They nodded, confused. How did she know them?

"You know the others? Kaito and Miku and Teto and everyone? Well, they're doing just fine. Everyone misses you and all, but they're doing great."

They looked at each other, happiness flooding their features. They hugged each other, smiling broadly.

Unfortunately, the joy couldn't last, as the scientists began advancing again. He asked her a very deliberate question, but she couldn't tell what he was saying. He stopped, looking at her for an answer.

Yumi raised an eyebrow. They thought she could understand that? There was what she hoped was skeptism and confusion on her face.

He rolled his eyes and reached for her instead. She then realized that he had said something along the lines of, "Who will die today? You or them?" Yumi swallowed nervously, but stood her ground.

She wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt. No, they would be safe, over her dead body. Which was probably going to happen, soon.

The man advanced, and Yumi's world narrowed to just them. Her, and the scientist. The knife descended slowly, almost as if suggesting she run. She stayed, bracing herself for the pain.

Which is why she was completely shocked when a hand swung down, cracking down against the base of the man's neck. Standing in front of her then, was Luka, Gumi, Neru, and of course, Neru's phone.

A/N: Not much better, but still good compared to the last chapter. Dang Weird Girl 13 and her need to end chapters at every cliffhanger. - -;;

Weird Girl 13: HEY! I wrote it in the first place!

Kawaiikittey: And then I made it awesome. :3

Weird Girl 13: RAWR.

Kawaiikittey: Flamers will be eaten. :D


	14. Chapter 14 Farewell

Farewell

Luka ran the short distance to Yumi, checking her for cuts or bruises, her clear blue eyes filled to the brim with worry.

"Are you hurt? Cuts? Bruises? Anything?" she asked frantically, checking up and down her sister's arms and legs.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted, trying to calm her sister. "How did you know where I was anyway?" she asked.

"The pink haired girl-Teto, she called me on your emergency phone to ask if you had gone home yet. You hadn't, so I panicked and came here," she replied, finishing her check for injuries. She stepped away and noticed Yuu and Sheito. "I see you found some…new friends," she managed, shocked. They hid behind Yumi,

"No, it's okay, they're good," she said, pulling them out from behind her.

Gumi looked around and shivered. "This place gives me the creeps," she said.

Neru snickered, lowering her phone. "Really?" she asked. She smirked. "I kind of like it here."

Gumi gaped at her. "Are you crazy? It's _cold_ in here too! You _like_ it?"

Neru went back to texting. "You're just scared," she teased.

"I AM," Gumi retorted. "Weren't you listening?"

"Stop fighting!" Luka came up from behind them and hit them both on the head. Then she turned to Yumi. "Close this place again, Yumi," she ordered.

Yumi fought the urge to snap to attention and salute her while saying, "Yes Ma'am." Instead, she just nodded.

In the corner, Jinto started coughing, his gag coming loose as he struggled to get up. Then he realized he was tied up and looked around. Neru and Gumi were arguing, and Luka was making sure Yumi was okay. He patiently waited for _someone_ to remember that he was tied up. In a corner. In a room _filled_ with evil scientists. Then he heard something that shocked him. "Yumi, close this place up." With him in it? He didn't realize he had said that part out loud until everyone jumped and looked around the room. _Oh, come ON! I'm _tied up_ for Kami's sake! _"I'm right here," he said irritably. "In the corner. Tied up. Surrounded by a bunch of scientists that could get up and kill me whenever they want to."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jinto-kun," Yumi apologized, running over to him. "Are you okay?"

_About as okay one can be after being kicked in the ribs and tied up,_ he thought. "I'm fine," he said. She had other things to worry about.

After Jinto was free, he went and gathered more wood to seal the doors again.

Yuu and Sheito bowed. "Thank you very much for saving us," they said.

Yumi waved it away, smiling. She closed her eyes, imagining how happy everyone would be. But when she opened them again, the children were gone. The air felt very nostalgic, as though they had released their memories onto her. The air was so warm…she was surprised to feel that she was blinking back tears, but a glance around the room told her that everyone was doing the same. "It was nothing," she whispered, her final statement to them.

A hand gently rested on her arm. She turned and saw Luka. "We're going to go now," she said, pointing to her sisters. "Just make sure you get home before midnight." Yumi nodded and waved as they left.

A moment later, Jinto came back, his arms filled with golden wooden planks. She gaped at her friend. "Where did you get that?" she stammered.

He sighed as he put them down, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not opening these doors again," he said slowly. "So I'm going to make sure they stay closed." He picked up a plank and began to hammer it in place. He noticed that Yumi was still standing next to him. He waved her away. "I'll be fine here, you go and make sure the kids are okay," he said.

She did, nearly running to the back room. As usual, Teto reached her first. Kaito whirled around, clear that he had been worried. "Where were you?" the pink haired child asked. "We were worried."

Kaito drifted closer. What she been doing that had brought so many people? Had she found the strange presence?

"I was helping two kids," she said quietly. "Their names were Yuu and Sheito."

Kaito froze. _Yuu…Sheito…_he heard wisps of conversations. _Alive…gone…disappeared…trap…_he stopped listening, hearing all he had needed to hear. The scientists had used Yuu and Sheito as bait, for a trap. Of course, even if they were hurt, he and his family wouldn't feel a thing-physically. After all, they had been taken before everyone else had gotten immortality. The strange presence he had felt was _them_-but most importantly, it was them asking-pleading-for help. He didn't realize his legs had collapsed under him until he felt the wall sliding away behind his back.

Everyone was around him, nervously asking if he was okay. There was a strange feeling on his face…he was smiling, he realized. Smiling broadly. _Yuu, Sheito…rest in peace._

That night, Kaito was the last one asleep. But his dream was one that would stay with him forever-literally. He saw them-as he had once remembered them. Yuu was wearing a pale blue kimono, with her silvery hair running free down her back. Her eyes sparkled with cheerfulness. Sheito's kimono was dark green, his off white bangs just barely covering his eyes in the same way Kaito's did. His magenta eyes had a glint of playfulness, his mouth curving into a mischievous grin. They spoke to him, their voices as one, soothing him.

"Kaito…" they whispered. "Stay strong, don't forget about us."

Unbeknownst to him, everyone was having a similar dream. Their old idols had entered their dreams, sweetly whispering their last words to everyone.

"Meiko, help Kaito and Miku with the family a bit more. Kami knows they have lots of work to do."

"Keep helping Kaito, Miku. He needs it. He'll worry himself to death-he always carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. Do your best to make sure that he knows he's not alone."

"Rin, Len, not everyone can read people's thoughts. Try to remember that."

"Gackupo, don't pick fights or cause trouble. There's enough problems for Kaito as it is."

"Haku-yes, you're shy, but your ideas count too. Try and speak up-if anything, just a little more."

"Negato, not everyone likes the same things you do, remember?"

"Bushido, you don't have to act cool. Everyone already knows you. Have fun with everyone else."

"Teto, don't worry about everyone teasing you. They all love you, very, very much."

Kaito felt their warm embrace, and when they stood back, they glowed faintly. "Everyone, we love you," they whispered. Like a pulse, or heartbeat, they faded into glowing sparks that spread outward. One of the sparks hit his chest, and he looked down to see it slowly melt into his body.

"Goodbye," he whispered sadly.

A/N: I AM BRILLIANT.

Weird Girl 13: No you're not.

Kawaiikittey: Yes I am.

Weird Girl 13: No you're not. Pie is brilliant.

Kawaiikittey: No it's not-CAKE is brilliant.

Weird Girl 13: COOKIES.

Kawaiikittey: KITTIES.

Weird Girl 13: CHOCOLATE.

Kawaiikittey: CHOCO-hey, you stole mine! Fine. REVEIWERS. I WIN!


	15. Chapter 15 Babysitting

Babysitting

The next day, as Yumi was getting ready to visit the orphanage, Gumi asked her to wait for a moment. She agreed, since she normally didn't visit them until two, so they would be fine.

"Yeah?" she asked, coming into her sister's room. The walls were a light green, and her bed had orange covers. There were a few posters on the walls, almost like a high schooler.

"You remember what today is, right Yumi?" Gumi asked sweetly, sitting on her bed.

Yumi's mind went blank. What was happening today?

"I know you haven't been really free and all recently…" Gumi began patiently. Yumi nodded as if she understood. "But I really DO hope that you haven't FORGOTTEN that today is special." She ended the sentence with a forced smile and a clenched fist.

Yumi faked indignation. "How could I forget? I'm your sister!" she ran through the door, hoping that she wouldn't be questioned.

Gumi sighed, her green hair swishing as she shook her head. "She forgot, didn't she…that girl."

Later, as Yumi was eating ice cream with Yuko, she thought about it. _What could today possibly be?_ she wondered.

Yuko giggled. "You know what's funny? We're eating ice cream, in December, and it's _snowing_."

Instead of laughing as she normally would have, she frowned thoughtfully. "December…why does that sound so important?" she mused.

Yuko heard. "That reminds me!" she exclaimed. "What did you get for your sister's birthday?"

Yumi nearly fell over. "What?" she shouted. "Gumi's birthday isn't until the twenty ninth!"

Yuko rolled her eyes. "Um, Yumi? Today _is_ the twenty ninth."

She dropped her ice cream. "WHAT? But-but-!" she looked around frantically, spotting her eice cream, she sighed defeatedly. "I don't have any more money…" Luka had told them not to carry around much money in case of robbers and pickpockets. Most of her money was in the bank, which happened to be closed because of the proximity to Christmas. (**A/N: Don't blame me for not having a Christmas chapter. The date was Weird Girl 14's idea. _) **

Yuko sighed, pulling out her wallet. "You can pay me pack later," she said, handing her friend 2,000 yen.

"Thanks Yuko!" she shouted, running while trying not to slip on the snow. Then she skidded to a stop. "THE CHILDREN!"

Yuko sighed and shook her head. "I'll visit them for you," she soothed. Yumi took off running again, her thanks blowing back in the wind.

She sighed once more when she saw the ice cream spilled on the ground. "What a waste…" she muttered as she walked to the orphanage.

Everyone stared at her when she walked into the room.

"Where's Yumi?" Kaito asked bluntly. Apparently, he had never learned something called tact.

"She forgot her sister's birthday, so she's going with her family to celebrate it," she explained, becoming apprehensive. She had never been good with kids-that was Yumi's forte. She hoped that they wouldn't be too difficult with her.

"I see…" Kaito said, suspicious. Everyone huddled close to him, wondering what to do.

He smirked mischeviously. "Let's make her miserable," he said immediately.

Meiko smirked as well. "Sounds fun," she agreed.

"I'm not really sure about this, but with you really want too…" Miku relented. She did _kind of_ miss messing with other humans…

"So, what are we going to do?" Gackupo asked, a malicious glint appearing in his eyes.

"Well, this what we're going to do"-

"Wait!" Haku interrupted.

"What, Haku?" Kaito asked, annoyed. He had been working on this mentally since he had spyed her in the woods alone.

"Well, why do we have to be mean to her?" she asked sheepishly. Her question seemed pretty foolish now that she had voiced it.

Gackupo sighed. "Must we explain this? Not all adults are the same, right?" he asked. Everyone nodded, some warily.

"Well then, Yuko isn't the same as Yumi, which means that she's not as good as Yumi is. Therefore…" he grinned. "I think that should warrant us a few pranks."

"We'll even go easy on her," Kaito assured her, though his smirk only grew wider.

"Well…" Haku sighed. _They're never going to listen to me…_ she thought hopelessly. Then she remembered the twins' last words to her. _My opinion counts! I can stop them!_

Unfortunately for Haku, as well as Yuko, they had already finished planning.

"Hey, Yuko!" Meiko called, waving her over. "Want to have some tea with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, why not?" Yuko replied, hoping that they didn't think of her as a threat.

Oh how painfully foolish that thought was, she would think later.

While Meiko distracted Yuko with animatedly talking, Miku brought over hot, but not boiling (they weren't _that_ mean) tea. She purposely stepped on her kimono, spilling tea all over Yuko.

"EEK! HOT!" she shrieked. She jumped up, holding the wet clothes away from her.

"Oops…" Miku said insincerely, smiling.

"At least it wasn't boiling," Meiko pointed out, also smiling.

"It's….okay…" she said awkwardly. She knew that it had been on purpose, but what should she do? She was an only child, and had little patience. Yuko didn't have time to act, however, as Teto began crying.

She ran over, trying to see what was wrong. "Teto, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Oh, Kaito was going to kill her or something…

Teto wouldn't stop crying, and wouldn't say why she was.

While Yuko was attempting to get Teto to stop crying long enough to say something, Negato snuck up behind her and gently placed a fake spider on her head, sneaking away when the job was done.

Suddenly, Teto stopped crying and started laughing. Yuko was, understandably, confused. "Teto? What's so funny?" she asked.

"There's a spider on your head!" she giggled.

Yuko froze, and slowly put her hand up to her head. Once her hand came in contact with something that was most _definitely_ not her head, she shriek, jumping up and down and screaming.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" she screamed. Everyone was laughing, except Haku. She wasn't angry, but she couldn't help but feel a drop of sweat trickling down the back of her head. "Yuko…that's a fake spider," she informed her.

Yuko paused. Gingerly she picked it up. It _was _rubber, the kind that you might find in a joke shop.

"_Where_ did you get this?" she demanded.

"Yumi gave it to me for Christmas. You like?" Negato asked, smirking.

"UGH! You guys are rotten!" she yelled angrily.

"Thank you!" Bushido made a low bow, sweeping his arm out behind him like those old movies.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Haku asked. They had never gone out of their way to annoy someone before.

"What? We're just having fun," Kaito said innocently.

"Hey! It's snowing again!" Teto shouted excitedly from the window. Instantly, everyone crowded around her. "Let me see!"

Haku sighed dreamily. "It's so pretty…" she said.

"I wonder if it's soft…" Gackupo thought aloud.

"Do you think it'll taste good?" Kaito asked the yellow twins.

"Not sure," they replied in sync, as always.

"Have you guys ever played in the snow?" Yuko asked curiously, shocked in their sudden change in demeanor.

"No," Miku said softly, her green eyes glued to the slowly falling snow.

"Hm…I'll be right back!" she said, heading out the door. They didn't think of her absence until the snow stopped falling about twenty minutes later.

"I wonder where she went," Meiko said thoughtfully.

A little while later, Yuko came back, holding ten plastic tubes of snow. "What do you say?" she asked, handing them out.

"THANK YOU~!" they all shouted. They made mini snowmen, snow angels, had snowball fights, and Kaito even ate most of his, to Yuko's shock.

It was six o'clock when Yumi peeked in and saw everyone.

There plastic tubes strewn everywhere, and the ones that were still standing were half filled with water. Yuko lay on the floor with the children, sleeping peacefully. Her clothes were ruffled out of the usual neatness she had them in, and her wavy brown hair fanned out on the floor. Everyone lay curled up near each other, with smiles gracing their faces.

She quietly closed the door again. "Must have had a long day," she whispered to herself.

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL ME. OR US.

Kawaiikittey: Welcome to "Blame your Beta"! Also known as "Beta Blame Game!"

Weird Girl 14: I had EVERYTHING written out already, AND I sent it to her…

Kawaiikittey: Where I was NOT able to edit them because of this wonderful thing called MATH. Please note my heavy sarcasm. Thanks for staying with us, and hopefully not hating us. Unfortunately, there are no new chapters to make up for lost time. DX


	16. Chapter 16 News

News

"Okay guys, I'm going to the market, I'm going to the market, you guys need anything.?" Luka asked the others while getting ready.

"It depends, are you going to 'Kohi's Groceries' or 'Granny's Organics and More'?" Gumi asked, laying across the couch watching T.V.

"Kohi's" Luka responded.

"Popi's Yasai Juice, then." Gumi said.

"Okay then, you Neru?" Luka asked.

"Computer paper, I could get it at work, but its my day off." Neru replied while texting.

"And you, Yumi?"

"I would like Mouji's Chocolate and Akaito's dumplings." Yumi replied.

Everyone gave Yumi a strange look.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"When did you like Akaito's dumplings?" Gumi asked while giving Yumi a strange look like something was wrong with her.

"They're disgusting" Neru said looking up from her phone.

"I know, but they are for Negato." Yumi responded. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, glad that she's normal.

"Well then, I'm off." Luka said putting on her jacket, then left.

Yumi got up, grabbed her jacket, and headed towards the door.

"If anyone needs me, I'm at the orphanage." then she left. A while later, she arrived at the orphanage, though, something was on her mine, like something was wrong, though, she didn't know what. Everything seemed usual, her playing with the kids, having fun, making sure they dont cause trouble.

"Yumi! I need a new book!" Gackupo running to her, holding up the book.

"What are you talking about? That book had 56 long chapters!" Yumi said in a shock voice.

"Your point?" Gackupo said like it was nothing.

"Fine, I'll bring another one tomorrow." she said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Miku ran up to Yumi, as if there was something wrong. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Miku, whats wrong?" Yumi asked.

"It's Rin and Len! Something is wrong!" Miku said in a worried voice.

"What?" Yumi looked over at the twins. She saw Rin laying on the floor curled up in a ball. Len was next to her sitting down, leaning up against the wall with his hand to his forehead. They both looked like they were in pain. Kaito and Meiko were next to them, trying to see whats wrong. Yumi walked over to them to see what's wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked them in a worried voice.

"They don't feel good" Meiko replied, trying to help Rin.

"They said they feel like they been tossed around, or beaten up or something." Kaito said helping Len.

"Are they sick?" Yumi asked.

"We're immortal, remember? So we don't get sick." Miku said from behind her.

All of a sudden, the twins got up and looked at each other. They both looked like they were shocked, or surprised, but with a bit of sadness. After a few seconds, they looked at Yumi.

"What's... wrong?" Yumi was confused. She doesn't have a clue of what's going on.

"Maybe you should go home... its important..." Rin said sadly.

"No, not home..." Len said looking at the floor blankly, then looked up at Yumi. "Go to the hospital, the one closest to your house..."

"W-why?" Yumi asked, she was getting nervous.

"Just go!" They both said in unison.

Yumi got her things then left, she didn't understand what was going on. But the more she tried to think, the more she got worried and nervous and began to walk faster to the hospital. As she was walking past a flower shop, she heard a man and woman talking about an accident. She slowed down and listened.

"Hey, did you hear what happened today?" said the woman to the man.

"No, what?" He asked.

"Everyone is talking about it. Well, did you the shop that's owned by a girl with pinked hair?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, well, she was on her way to the market, and when she got to the intersection, a person was above the speed range and ran a red light and hit her car. And another car didn't noticed or payed attention, and collided with them!"

Yumi heart sank, she almost forgot to breathe, she felt like she was about to faint. "Could they really be talking about Luka?" she thought.

"Um, e-excuse me? U-um, what's the music's shop name, you know, the one with the owner with pink hair?" She asked them with a wavering voice.

"Oh, its 'Utaite Music's', why?" the woman replied.

That was the name of the music store Luka owned. Yumi's stomach turned. She felt like she was about to cry. They were really talking about her sister. She immediately began running at full speed to Kohi's Hospital. When Yumi got there, she found Neru and Gumi. Gumi's face was covered in tears and Neru was in a sad daze, with no phone.

"What happened?" Yumi shouted. Yumi didn't want to hear the answer, she already knew, and she wished it never happened. Gumi and Neru looked at each other, then looked at Yumi, and said, "Luka's been in a horrible accident."

* * *

Note: Yasai is vegetable in Japanese.

A/N: Weird Girl 14: Hey its me, Weird Girl 14, used to be Weird Girl 13, but im now 14. Sorry i haven't been updating, please dont blame me, Kawaiikitty and i have been busy and stuff, well, mostly her. Well anyways, Please Review~! :D


	17. Chapter 17 Twins

**Twins**

"Is she okay?" Yumi asked Gumi, knowing that she is a doctor now.

"I... I don't know... I haven't seen her yet..." Gumi replied sadly. Neru was still looking down, still dazed. She didn't move or made a sound, until the doctor walked in.

"Where's Luka? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!" Neru got up and started asking the doctor frantically.

"Well, she has a minor concussion, whiplash, a sprain in her lower left arm, and a broken leg. Besides that, she's fine, just needs some rest. I'm Dr. Hishiko by the way." he said.

"So can we see Luka, Dr. Hishiko?" Gumi asked. Her tears slowly began to dry up, knowing that her sister will be okay.

"Long as you're quiet, sure I don't see why not." he replied.

The girls walked into the room where Luka was. She was hooked up to an I.V, had a cast on her right leg, and a wrap on her sprain arm. Luka also had a small bruise on her cheek and forehead. She was asleep.

"She must be tired..." Gumi whispered.

"No duh... with the day she had, why wouldn't she be tired...?" Neru whispered. She still had a sad look, she hated to see her sister in this condition.

"Get well soon, Luka." Yumi whispered, gently holding her hand. "Please..."

The next day, Yumi went to the orphanage. Though, she was wondering how did the twins know something was wrong. Yumi arrived and walked through the door. She saw the twins playing a hand game, almost like patty cake, slide, or something. They were going pretty quick, and they were in sync. They weren't even looking at their hands like people normally do, they were looking at each other. Once in a while, they would giggle. It seemed like they were talking to each other while playing the game. Yumi walked over to them and sat down. Rin and Len looked at her, like they are waiting for her to say something. They were still playing their hand game perfectly. Yumi was going to say something, but she decided not to and closed her mouth. _Maybe it was just a weird coincidence that they felt something was wrong. They couldn't have possibly known._ Yumi thought.

"It wasn't a coincidence. We knew something was wrong." Len said.

Yumi was shocked. "Can he read minds?" she thought.

"Sorta." he replied to her thought.

Yumi was even more surprised, but a bit creep-ed out.

"Y-you can? For how long?" Yumi asked.

"Well, for a long time I guess. For as long as I lived. I can hear peoples thoughts, I wouldn't say read their minds." Len replied.

"How about you then? Can you?" Yumi turned to Rin.

"Not really. I can only hear Len's thoughts, and we are able to talk to each other just by thinking. I can feel what other people can feel. Sometimes if I want too, sometimes i just feel what other people feel not willingly." Rin explained.

"But we have to meet the person or at least see them or something to be able too hear and feel what they think and feel." They said together.

"So that's why you were able to know what was happening to Luka." Yumi thought.

"Yup." they replied.

"Can you guys like, not read my mind, because I was pretty much thinking to myself."

"Sorry, it's a force of habit, plus, its not like we can help it." they said.

"So, I understand why Rin was feeling horrible, she was feeling Luka's pain. But Len, why were you feeling bad?"

"I was trying to see what was wrong with Rin. She told me, well not out loud, but you know what I mean, and she said it was something with Luka. I tried to read, well hear her thoughts or something, but i got a massive headache from it." Len explained.

"She hit her head, didn't she?" Rin asked Yumi.

At first, Yumi didn't know. She thought how could she know if she wasn't there to see. But then she remembered the bruise she got on her forehead, which means she did, and the doctor said she had a minor concussion.

"Yeah, she did." Yumi replied.

"Then that could be it." Rin said.

"I see..." Yumi looked at them, they were still playing their game.

"How can you play perfectly while talking to me?" Yumi asked. She was really curious.

The twins looked at each other and then they looked at her and said, "We don't really know." and smiled.

Haku and Teto came up Yumi, holding cards.

"What's this?" Yumi asked.

"T-these are get well cards, we made them. I-its for Luka- san." Haku replied shyly.

"Rin and Len told us what happened, so we decided make them! It was Haku's idea!" Teto said happily while Haku was blushing shyly.

Yumi was looking threw the cards and came across one that even Kaito made.

"There is one from everybody. I'll make sure I give these to Luka." Yumi said and smiled. She looked over at Kaito who was on the other side of the room with Meiko.

"I-it wasn't like I care or anything. T-they made me make one." Kaito blushed.

"Well, I didn't asked or say anything about it, now did I, Kaito?" Yumi smiled at him.

"Hm!" he blushed and turned away.

* * *

Weird Girl 14: Hey~! Thanks for reading~! Hope you like it~! Good reviews get cookies fresh from the oven, flames get stakes, and silents people get water~! :D

we do not own Vocaloids or any of that by the way.


	18. Chapter 18 Sleepover

Weird Girl 14: Hey, its me~! First of all, I want to say sorry for the errors in the last chapter, I'M SOOOO SORRY~! But i fixed them now! :D (so please don't hate me). Also, sorry for taking so long, I wanted to make this chapter sorta long, and I kept losing will power and kept getting writers block, but thanks to my friend, Shyah of dah Pwn (), for helping get my will power back (apperently listening to fast, up beat/remix music helps, makes me feel energized. :3) and checking my spelling and grammar. :) So, well, here it is, i better start writing the next chapter. Back to writing, AWAY~! (begins writing and eating cookies) :3

* * *

Sleepover

The next day, Yumi, Gumi, and Neru went to go visit Luka at the hospital who was recovering quite well.

"How are you feeling?" Gumi asked.

"Well lets see, i have a headache, a sprained arm, my neck hurts, a broken leg, and an itch on my broken leg and i can't reach it because I have a cast on, besides that, I'm fine." Luka said sarcastically but smiled. Neru snickered.

"Hey! It's not funny! Lets see how you feel when you have a cast and you need to itch but can't." Luka said. But Neru stilled snickered.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Yumi pulled the 'Get Well Soon' cards that the children made for Luka and handed it to her.

"What are these?" Luka asked looking through them.

"The children made them. They knew your were in the hospital, so they decided to make you 'Get Well' cards for you." Yumi replied.

"Aw, that's sweet. They made these yesterday?" Luka asked.

"Well um, n-not exactly, m-more like the day before." Yumi explained, though, she hesitated because she didn't know how her sister would act.

"Day before yesterday...? Wasn't that the day of the accident?" Luka asked shockingly, she was a bit creeped out.

"Well, the twins knew what happened when the accident happened, and..." Yumi tried to explain.

"What?"

"You know, minus the fact they are creepy, weird, they want to kill people, they're waay older than they look, and they're immortal, they're pretty much normal children!" Neru said with a snicker.

"Hey! They are normal children!" Yumi protested.

"Oh sure, murderous, immortal children, that's normal." Gumi said sarcastically.

"By the way, if they are actually older than they really are, how come we still call them kids?" Neru asked still texting, not even looking up from her phone.

"Because they are still children in heart, mind, body, and soul." Yumi explained.

"Okay then, whatever you say."

Yumi looked at the clock and grabbed her things. "Well, I better go."

"Tell the children I said thanks." Luka said to Yumi before she walked out the door.

Yumi went to buy Akaito's dumplings and went to borrow a large, thick book from the library for Gakupo, then she went on her way to the orphanage.

"Hi everyone." Yumi greeted them. As she walked in, suddenly she saw a knife fly right by her face, almost hitting her. A few small hairs were cut. Yumi looked behind her to see the stained knife sticking out from the wall, then she looked back into the room. She saw Kaito kneeling with his right extended out like the threw something, then he smirked. The others were giggling from behind him.

"Oh, it's you." he said casually getting up, still smiling.

"Of course it's me! Who else would come here?" she shouted. She was scared out of her mind.

"I know." Kaito said trying to hold his laughter down.

"Then why on earth did you throw your knife at me!" Yumi shouted, none of it made sense.

"He was trying to get back at you for making Rin and Len feel pain." Bushido snickered.

"But that wasn't me, that was Luka! And it wasn't her fault!" Yumi said still shouting.

"And that is why I purposely missed." Kaito said cheerfully. The others giggled again. "Oh, and can you get my knife for me?"

Yumi went to pull the knife out from the wall and handed it back to Kaito. She dropped to her knees with a deep sigh. "Gosh, you children. And why did I hand that back to you!"

Negato began sniffing the air. "I smell something good..." Then he ran over to Yumi and began searching her shoulder pack.

Yumi looked at him. "What are you do-"

"AH HA! Found them!" Negato cheered pulling the box of dumplings out and ran over to the table to begin eating.

"Yum! It's about time you got me something!" Negato said with his mouth full.

"Negato! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Meiko said sternly. She was having tea with Miku at the table.

"Ew! Negato! What are you eating?" Miku said plugging her nose.

He blinked then looked over at Yumi.

"They're natto dumplings."

"Gross!" Miku still had her nose plugged.

"Go eat somewhere else! We are having tea here!" Meiko yelled.

"Make me!" he stuck his tongue out at her. Once Meiko raised her clutched fist, Negato ran over to a corner of the room with his dumplings.

"Oh, that reminds me." Yum handed a large thick book to Gakupo.

"Thanks." then he went over to sit down and read. "Nobody bug me."

As usual, the children have been doing their own thing while Yumi was playing with them.

"I GOT IT!" Teto shouted loud and suddenly that it made everyone jump.

"Got what?" Bushido asked.

"An idea." Teto replied smiling. Everyone paused and stared at her, waiting to hear what her idea was.

"So..." Bushido stared at Teto.

"So what?" She blinked.

"What's the idea?" Yumi asked.

"Oh! Okay, so the idea i got was to have a..." she did a dramatic pause. "A sleepover!" Teto cheered jumping up.

"But we already had one, remember?" Negato pointed out as he was cleaning up after himself.

"We did?" Yumi was trying to remember when they had one, but she couldn't think of a day they did.

"Remember, the day we met you, we tried to kill you. But then to prove yourself and all by staying the night." Meiko said sipping her tea.

"Oh...yeah..." Yumi began to remember. That terrifying day for her gave her a sinking feeling in her gut, even though she's friends with the children now, it still gives her chills.

"No~!" Teto sighed. "A real sleepover where we ate a lot of snacks and-"

"Snacks?" The twins said in sync, they enjoy snacks.

"Excuse me, I wasn't finished yet!" Teto cleared her throat and continued. "Anyways, we get to eat snacks, play games, stay up late-"

"We already do that." Miku pointed out.

"Stop interrupting me!" Teto stomped.

"Nobody cares, Teto." Bushido said.

"We're in it if there are snacks." the twins said happily.

"Can we tell ghost stories?" Negato asked curiously.

"Yeah." Teto replied.

"Hmm..." Negato began thinking to himself.

"Already planning a story?" the twins asked him.

"Shut up, I hate it when you read my mind." Negato gave a small glare at them. They just smiled.

"I don't know about a sleepover..." Yumi said. She knew they wouldn't hurt her, but she knew they find other ways, like pranks.

"You don't think we would hurt you, now do you, Yumi?" Kaito began grinning mischievously.

"N-no... and don't grin like that, it creeps me out." Yumi shivered, but Kaito didn't care.

"I want a slumber party!" Teto kept repeating and throwing a tantrum. Kaito sighed. "Fine, we'll have a sleepover."

"Yay! Snacks! Snacks!" Rin and Len cheered together.

"Sleepover! Sleepover!" Teto cheered with them.

Yumi sighed. "I'll go get my stuff." then she left. She went into her room and began packing her things, then headed to the orphanage. By the time she got there, it was 6 p.m. As she walked in, she saw Kaito threw his knife at her, right when the knife was about to hit her right between the eyes, he pulled on a string that was connected to the handle, the knife came back to Kaito and he caught it. Yumi was frozen and stared at Kaito.

"Oh, hello there, Yumi" he smiled innocently. The others laughed. Yumi snapped out of it.

"Will you stop doing that!" she yelled. "That really scared the heck out of me!"

"It did?"

"Yes, it did!" she replied furiously.

"Oh, okay then no, I wont stop." he smiled while the others giggled behind him. Yumi took a deep breath and sighed. It's not like she can do anything about it. "They have their own minds and its like I can change that." she thought. "Plus, he's just trying to get back at me for what happened to Rin and Len."

"So, do you bring any snacks?" the twins smiled with glee for they already knew. Once she put the snacks on the table (with Negato's food on a separate area on it) the twins ran over to it and began eating, sorta fast.

Kaito walked over to them and hit the back of their heads. "Save some for the rest of us."

"Yes..." they replied sadly, but snuck a few chocolate crackers and sodas up their sleeves, then they headed towards the corner. Kaito sighed and shook his head.

"So, Kaito. Why did you allow the sleepover? It seemed like you didn't want to have it." Yumi asked.

"Well, Teto wanted to have one really bad, or else she would have a tantrum, Rin and Len were in it just for the snacks, also, this is a perfect chance for me to-" he started snickering to himself.

"Perfect chance for what?" Yumi asked. But he just snickered more and walked away. Yumi sighed.

"It's a perfect chance to get back at you." Len told her, finishing Kaito's sentence for him. He was too busy planning his torture for Yumi. Yumi sighed. "Yes, i know, thanks, Len." She sighed again. "Why, Luka? You had to go to the store on that day, hadn't you?" She said quietly under her breath.

"Okay! Everyone! We are playing games first!" Teto announced.

"Who made you in charge?" Negato said in an annoyed voice. He doesn't like being bossed around by someone younger than him.

"I did! Well, at least for the sleepover. After all, it's my idea!" Teto replied. "Anyways, first of game we are going to play is pin the tale on the donkey!" she said joyfully. Haku put a picture of a donkey that was pretty well drawn, she obviously drew it.

"Pin the tale on the donkey...? That's a stupid game." Bushido said sticking his tongue out.

"It's only stupid if you can never win." Gackupo smirked. Teto held the blindfold in front of him.

"Errrr, give me that!" he snatched it and put it on. They spun him around and around and let him go. Bushido pinned the tail, but he was way off. He pinned it on the wall, not the poster, on the side where his head is. Everyone laughed. Bushido took his blindfold off and looked.

"Dang it!" he threw the blind fold down to the ground and stomped off.

"Hey, be a good sport." Meiko said and gave him a stern look. They all took their turn. Rin and Len being the best so far (for "some" reason), Bushido being the worst still. Finally, it was Kaito's turn, he wanted to go last. They put the blindfold on him and spun him around. He was walking all over the place, then came over to the table where Yumi was having tea with Haku. He walked behind her and stuck her in her upper arm. He didn't do it hard enough where she would bleed, but it did hurt.

"OW!" Yumi yelped rubbing her arm. She looked at Kaito who was grinning.

"Oops! Sorry." He didn't really mean it, and she knew that Kaito did it on purpose because right after that, he just walked over the poster and pinned the tail perfectly on the donkey.

"Aniki..." Haku sighed.

"Yay!" Teto cheered. "Okay, new game."

They played every game that Teto suggested and wanted to play, and in some way, Kaito caused Yumi trouble. It midnight now and the snacks were gone (mostly because of the twins). Yumi was getting tired.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Yumi yawned.

"No, we aren't tired." Miku said.

"Your immortal, so you don't count." Yumi sighed.

"We don't care." Negato said. "We aren't going to end this sleepover without a scary story!"

Yumi sighed. "Fine, but after, I'm going to sleep." Negato ran to turn off the light, grabbed a flashlight, and sat down. Everyone sat in a circle.

"Okay, I'm going to tell the story." he turned on the flashlight below his face, highlighting his face. The moon light gently shined in the dark room. "In a normal, small, quiet town, everything seemed perfect. One day, a family moved into this quiet town, a mom, a dad, and two children. The first week, the family thought the town seemed perfect and normal. But after that...people… started acting strange. Accidents started happening...everywhere. There was always a car that would always try to hit them when they went out, heavy or sharp things would fall out and try to hit them when they were in the stores or anywhere, tree branches would almost fall on them when they walked under trees, and so on. One day, at midnight, everyone was sleeping...until they heard laughter. They didn't know where it was coming from, but it kept getting louder and louder. The next day, the news announced their deaths, the family was slaughter so badly they couldn't be recognized anymore. I heard that every time you hear this evil laughter, that means your next." then Negato turned of the flashlight and snickered.

"That story was creepy..." Yumi said hugging her knees.

"Scaredy-cat" Meiko smirked.

"I heard worse" Gackupo shrugged.

"W-wait, d-do you hear that?" Teto asked holding Miku's arm while shaking.

"Hear what?" Yumi said hugging her knees tighter. All of a sudden, they began to hear footsteps getting louder. "S-stop messing around guys!"

"It isn't us~!" Negato was getting worried. Then they heard laughter, and that grew louder. A figure appeared behind Yumi.

"YUMI BEHIND YOU!" Miku shouted pointing behind her.

"WHA-?" she turned around to see the figure evilly laughing behind her. She screamed and fell back. Everyone was laughing.

"What's so fun-" she looked closer at the figure in the dim light, it was Kaito laughing hard that he was wiping a tear or two.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Kaito said laughing, the others were laughing too.

"Ha ha, very funny." Yumi said annoyed, then she took a deep breath. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure." he said. Then they all went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: We don't own Vocaloid or any Vocaloid, Utauloid, Voyakiloid, or any of that. So, please, DON'T SUE ME~! D:

Weird Girl 14: I wanted to make this chapter long to make up for the long time I haven't been updating and for short chapters, so please don't hate me! Anyways, I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I PINKY PROMISE~! CROSS MY HEART HOPE TO DIE IF I LIE, STICK A NEEDLE IN MY EYE~! (sorry, i just wanted to say that, did you know what was the original promise and like that (:? ) Anyways (again), Good reviews will get a dozen of freshly bake cookies, silent readers will get carrots-  
Gumi: CARROTS ARE GOOD FOR YOU~! :D (-carrots are fav food)  
Weird Girl 14: ...Oookay then... Anyways (gosh I say that alot), silent readers will get carrots, flames will be forced to eat Negato's food of choice of they day~! :D  
Negato: Natto dumplings~! :D


	19. Chapter 19 Sayonara

Weird Girl 14: HA! NOW YOU CAN'T STICK A NEEDLE IN MY EYE! YAY! :D (begins jumping and clapping hands). Okay, so anyways, here chapter 19, hope you like it! :D

* * *

Sayonara

The next day, Luka was out of the hospital and everything seemed to go back to normal. Neru got promoted to head manager, Luka is back to working at her shop, Gumi is a great doctor, and Yumi, keeping her promise.

"Gosh I'm tired..." Yumi sighed laying back on the couch, running her fingers through her hair.

"Then you shouldn't stayed up late when you went to that sleepover." Neru told her while texting.

"You went to a sleepover? At who's?" Luka asked.

"At the orphanage." Gumi replied for Yumi.

"T-the orphanage?Why didn't you tell me?" Luka began giving a look at Yumi. "They could have done something to you!"

"Well, it's not like they were going to try to kill me, and also, you were in the hospital, so I didn't want you to worry or anything, like you are now, plus, I'm fine, see." Yumi said tiredly. She didn't tell how Kaito was getting back at her. Luka sighed and went to go make lunch.

"Don't you have to go, Yumi?" Gumi asked Yumi, she looked over and she was sleeping. Neru threw a pillow at her to wake her up, apparently it worked. Yumi moaned and opened her eyes.

"Why don't you stay home for the day and sleep?" Luka asked from the kitchen.

"I can't, I promise I would visit everyday and this is the time I usually go visit." Yumi tiredly grabbed her things and left.

At the orphanage, Yumi was playing with the children as usual. But Kaito was gazing out the window, just gazing like he was waiting for something or someone. Meiko looked up and walked over to the window and began gazing out the window, too.

"You feel it too, Meiko?" Kaito said quietly, almost like a whispered. Meiko nodded.

"What's wrong?" Yumi didn't understand what was going on, the children stopped what they were doing and looked like they were listening.

"Are we going to play kagome?" Miku asked Kaito. Yumi realized now.

"Yeah, when they come, we'll invite them to play." Kaito responded.

"Wait! You aren't seriously going to kill someone that didn't do anything, are you?" Yumi asked nervously.

"That person is an adult." Kaito snapped as he glared at her. He was the leader, he can do whatever he thinks best.

"That doesn't mean he did anything wrong!" She doesn't want to see anyone die in a terrifying way.

"He's gone." The twin spoke in sync. Yumi gave a sigh of relief, no one was going to die today. Kaito looked angry and stomped of into his corner. Everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong...?" Yumi asked. _He couldn't be mad that he didn't kill the person, could he? _she thought.

"IT'S YOU!" He shouted at Yumi, fury etched from his onto his features.  
"M-me?" Yumi was shocked. "What did I do?" Everyone else watched them fight from the other side of the room looking worried and confused.

"You're always acting like the leader, bossing us around, and this is _my _family, remember!" he continued shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want to see innocent people get killed!" Yumi was trying to stay calm.

"How would you know if they're innocent or not?"

Yumi didn't what to say, she can't really tell if the person is or not. "Well, um..."

"That's what I thought." he glared.

"Why are you so mad at me lately! Besides, I said I was sorry, I won't act like a leader or be bossy anymore." Yumi just wanted them to stop arguing.

"It's not just that!" he yelled. "You made Rin and Len feel pain like they were being tortured!"

"THAT WASN'T ME! It was my sister, Luka, and it wasn't her fault!"

"It's _your_ fault!"

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"If you didn't bring her here, then they wouldn't have meet her and felt her pain!" Kaito was still shouting.

"She followed me!"

"Then you should have been more careful!"

"I was!"

"Then you weren't careful enough! Also, you brought those guys that shot Len!"

"I didn't! They followed Luka!"

"Who followed you! Also, your friend went into the lab and got in trouble which made us all bleed! You brought her here! And that's your fault too!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" Yumi raised her voice a little. "You know, I thought we were getting along!"

"We were fine before you showed up!" Kaito shouted.

"Oh really? Is that so..." she paused, eyes bright and asked in a whisper. "...Do you... Do you ...want me to leave...?" Silence reigned as everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation. Kaito knew that the others liked Yumi, mostly Teto, but he was the leader, this is his family, he knows what's best for them. He opened his mouth to say something, then paused. Then he thought hard about something.

"We were fine without you...and...we'll be fine when your not here, too..." he said calmly.

"I see... Okay then..." She hurriedly stuffed it in her bag and tried to control her breathing so none of the others could see her hurt.

"WAIT! NO!" Teto yelled. "Yumi! I-I don't want Yumi to leave!"

"Who's side are you on, Teto...?" Kaito asked, he didn't sound angry or anything, but sorta sad, almost.

"I'm on you side of course, but I like Yumi...she's my friend." Teto responded tearfully.

"Teto...your brother, he knows what's best for you guys... and he's probably right, and he probably has his reasons..." Yumi didn't want to cause any more trouble. Though, she sad that she has to say good bye, but it was Kaito's choice, she couldn't do anything about it.

"But... But you promised! You promised that you would visit everyday!" Teto yelled, holding back tears.

"I know, Teto. Gomen..." Then she looked at Kaito.

"Here." she gently put a cell phone in Kaito's hand. "In cause you need anything...anything, you can, you know, just call me... My number is already on it..." Yumi headed towards the door and opens it, then she looked back at the children. "Sayonara..." she gave a sad smile then the door was closing behind her as she left. He looked out of the window in the corner of his eyes, then he looked at the phone he held in his hand and gently squeezes it.

* * *

A/N: I don't own Vocaloid or any of that. So please, don't sue us. WAIT! I SAID DON'T SUE~! PLEASE DON'T! I SAID I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! P-PUT THE PHONE DOWN...! okay, NOW PUT THE SUIT CASE AWAY... Good person, good. :3

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! :D I wrote another chapter! :D What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter in, Kagome! :D Good reviews will get a cookie cake, flames will have to play kagome with the children, silent readers will be locked in a closet. THANKS~! :D


	20. Chapter 20 Promise

Weird Girl 14: Hey~! Sorry it took me awhile (or a day or two, I can't really remember...). Here is chapter 20! Hope you like it~! OH! I remembered something~! I like to thank StormBrsinger for giving me some tips and advice for my story, so I edited chapter 19 a bit. Thank you StormBrsinger~! :D

* * *

Promise

Yumi was walking a little faster than usual as was heading home with a heavy heart. She was holding back tears and trying not to think about of what just happened. As Yumi walked in, she gently tossed her things aside and was heading towards her room. Neru grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting her phone away, showing that she's reading to listen. She knew something was troubling her.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Yumi put on a smile, but Neru could see right through it and gave her a look.

"You lying, Yumi." she sighed. "Now, I'm your big sister, you can tell me." Yumi wanted to talk to someone about it, but she didn't want to bother anyone either.

"It's okay, you can tell me." then Neru took Yumi over to the couch to sit and talk, then Yumi told her about what happened.

"Now that I think about it... It _is_all my fault... It is..." Yumi began hugging a pillow as her cloudy blue eyes got misty.

"Hey, it isn't your fault." Neru gently rubbing her back trying to soothe her. "He's a kid, so of course he thinks that your bossy, I even thought that Luka gets bossy sometimes, don't tell her I said that." Yumi gave a small giggle, then Neru continued. "But she's just trying to protect us and showing that she cares, and that's what your doing with them, showing that you care. And Yuko, okay, her curiosity put her in that position, not you, she would have probably wonder off at one point or another. We all know her curiosity will get her in trouble at some point. Also, when Luka got in an accident, and the twins felt that, it's not like we could have done something to have prevented that, right?"

"But if I hadn't made Luka follow-"

"Nah!" Neru cut her off. "You didn't make Luka followed you because she wanted to see where you were going, she was being sneaky, and you couldn't have possibly known she was following you. Sooo, I would say that was her fault. Don't tell her I said that." Yumi giggled again. Yumi was feeling better the more they talked. She was glad that she talked to Neru. Then Neru took her into her arms and hugged her.

"I-I don't understand...I feel better now, but...b-but..." Yumi's voice quivered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, you can cry if you need too..." Neru told her, so Yumi did.

The next day, Yumi was hanging out over at the park with Yuko and Jinto sitting on a bench.

"So, Yumi, what's up? I mean, aren't you usually at the orphanage?" Jinto asked.

"Well... Kaito doesn't want me to visit anymore..." Yumi looked down and gave a sad smile.

"Oh, I see... Why doesn't he-" Yuko elbowed him in the ribs, sorta hard. Jinto glared as he rubbed his achy side.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing..." he sighed. Yuko sniffed the air and turned around and jumped.

"They are selling popcorn!" she smiled and began frantically checking her pockets.

"Did you forget money again?" Yumi asked, resting her chin on her hand.

"Yeah." she sighed. Then she reached over to Jinto's pocket and grabbed his wallet.

"Hey!" He tried to snatch it back but failed.

"Don't worry, I'll just buy a small." she smiled and left.

"That girl eats a lot, I'm surprise she doesn't gain weight..." he said under his breath. But apparently Yuko heard because she threw a rock at him from the stand.

"Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head. Yumi began giggling. "Don't laugh! Also, how the heck did you became with a girl like her?" another rock came and hit his head. "Ow!" he turned to glare at Yuko, then turned back around.

"If I were you, I would stop talking about her." Yumi covered her smile. Jinto sighed.

"So anyways, why aren't you visiting them anymore, I mean like, why won't Kaito let you anymore?" he asked.

"Well, he blames me for all the troubles that I caused them." Yumi was gently rubbing her hand under the table hiding the fact that she feels uncomfortable about the subject. "But I gave them a cellphone just in case the need anything." Right when she said that, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Yumi~!" a little girl's voice cheered. It was Teto.

"Teto? Is that you?" Yumi smiled, the thought that maybe Kaito would be okay if she would come back, but another thought came in. "Kaito... doesn't know that your calling, does he?"

"...No..." Teto replied quietly. "I miss you, so I called. Do you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you."

"Then why don't you come back?" It got silent between them for a moment.

"Teto, you know why. Kaito has to say if I'm able to come back or not."

"Teto, what are you doing?" Yumi heard Kaito's voice in the background, he didn't sound annoyed or mad, his voice sounded quiet and weak, he sorta sounded down.

"Nothing!" Teto replied to him, then whispered into the phone. "Bye, Yumi." then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Jinto ask as he took a drink of his soda he got.

"That was Teto." Yumi replied.

"Did Kaito said anything?"

"No, but I heard him in the background, he sounded kinda sad. I don't get it, why?"

"Well, how did he sounded when he told you to leave?"

"He sounded sorta calm, why?"

"Well, that means he's not mad at you, if he was, then normally he would have shouted or something. How did he look?"

"Well, not...he didn't look...angry, I guess..." Her voice lowered as she thought about it. _If he wasn't mad at me or holding a grudge, then why did he make me leave? Now that I think about it, it seemed like he didn't want me too..._she thought. She looked down and tried to think of an explanation, but she couldn't, she was confused. As Yumi was thinking, Yuko came back with a large tub of popcorn.

"Here." she tossed Jinto's wallet back to him. He quickly opened his wallet and looked inside, then he looked at Yuko.

"That is _so_ not a small!" he glared.

"Well, I _was_ going to get a small, but then I heard what you said about me." she smirked.

"I said get a small!"

"Well, then you shouldn't let people run loose with your wallet." Yuko smiled as she ate.

"But your the one who-" he gave up and layed his head flat on the table. "F-forget it..."

Later that day, after Yumi had dinner, she headed to her room to write in her diary. As she was writing, she got a call. She picked up and anwsered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yumi~!" Negato and Gackupo whispered.

"Gackupo? Negato?"

"Yup." Gackupo responded.

"I-It's not like we're calling because we miss you or anything" Negato stuttered.

"Yeah! We are calling because we wanted a new book." Gackupo said.

"And nattos!" Negato added.

"You _did _say that if we need anything, we would give you a call." Gackupo pointed out.

"Guys..." Yumi sighed. "Don't use loop holes, respect your brother's wishes." No matter how much she wanted to come over, she couldn't, she would only make Kaito more upset.

"...You don't want to visit us anymore?" they asked somberly.

"You guys know I do, but I don't want to make Kaito upset."

"Okay... Bye." Then they hanged up. Yumi sighed. She misses them. She missed playing with them, helping to stop arguments, she even missed the pranks they would pull on her sometimes. She missed everything about them. Yumi turned to her side, closed her eyes, and dreamed.

Everyday, Yumi would get a call from the children, but one from Kaito. They all missed her and wish for her to come back, but she couldn't, not until Kaito said it was okay for her to come back.

"I don't understand why you want to go back there." Gumi was looking at herself in the mirror teasing her hair.

"Well, I miss them, and they miss me." Yumi replied sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, but they tried to _kill_ you, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but it's different now. We're friends now." _Or at least with everyone but Kaito_. she thought. Gumi just sighed and left for work. Everyday Yumi has been getting calls from the children (execpt Kaito of course) and they told her that they miss her and want her to come back, but she would always give the same reply. "I can't, unless Kaito says it was okay." After that week, she stopped getting calls from them. She thought of two reasons, they probably gave up on her, or Kaito stopped them. This continued for a while. She still haven't gotten a call.

"I don't get it, why don't you call them?" Yuko suggested while eating popcorn. They were at her house talking.

"Well, I don't know..." Yumi sighed. If she called, then Kaito would probably be upset, right?

"Well, your choice." Yuko got up and went to get more popcorn. At that moment, Yumi's phone rang, she answered.

"Hello?" She waited for the person to responded.

"...Yumi?" Kaito's came over the phone.

"Kaito? Hi..." Why was he calling her? Is he going to tell her not to talk to them anymore or something? There was an awkward pause.

"...Um, Yumi...I...I...Can you come over today...? I-I want to...talk..." Kaito said in a low voice.

"O-Okay..." Yumi didn't know what he wanted to talk about, but the thought of her going back made her smile a bit, but she was still confused. They both said good bye and hung up. Yuko came back in with a new bowl a popcorn. She saw Yumi's confused face.

"What up?" she asked.

"Kaito called... He asked me to come over... to talk..." Yumi grabbed her stuff.

"Do you know why?"

"Not... really." Then she left. As she walked up to the orphanage, she saw Teto run up to the window. When she saw Yumi, she smiled real big and waved the others to come look. They were all smiling and waving. Yumi smiled and waved back, then walked in. When Yumi knocked on the door (which she doesn't usually do) and open it.

"...Hi." Yumi greeted them as she walked in.

"Hi..." Kaito walked up to her. The others were smiling behind him. Kaito gestured to a seat, and the both sat down. Kaito opened his mouth, then closed it. He lowered his head and looked in the other direction. The others were watching them quietly, trying not to disturb them.

"Kaito...?" Yumi was waiting for him to say something, the reason that she came over here was because he called her over here to talk, right?

"I'm...I'm...I-I'm sorry... Yumi..." Kaito murmured quietly. Yumi was shocked, she feels like she should be the one who should be saying sorry.

"I-I...It wasn't your fault...n-none of it was... I-I know that..." Kaito wasn't looking at her still. "...To... To be honest...we didn't really want you to leave... I-I didn't really want you to... to leave..."

Yumi didn't know what to say, she didn't get one thing, though. "Why did you make me leave then? I-If you didn't want me to leave... then why?" she asked. Kaito looked at her with his head still turned.

"You know... when we were fighting... I thought about something..." he said quietly.

"What...?"

"I... Well... Your not...immortal..."

"What about it?"

"Your not immortal... You...you don't live...forever..." his voice got quieter and lowered his head more. Yumi began to understand. He continued. "You don't live forever... And... and if we get to attached... and when you die...and..."

"I know... I understand..." she gave a small smile. _He wanted me to leave that way no one gets hurt when I pass on..._ she thought.

"Do you... Do you want to still... visit...?" he asked sheepishly.

"Is it okay for me to come back...?" He smiled.

"Yay! Yumi will be coming back now!" Teto cheered, she ran over and hugged Yumi. The others did the same. Kaito leaned forward and gave her a hug, and began to remember the first time she came. How he tried to kill her. How he hated her. How much he tried to deny that he was beginning to like her. He smiled as he remembered. He admits now that he does like her, and that he did miss her when she wasn't here.

"Yumi! Yumi!" Teto gently tugged on her shirt.

"Yeah?"

"We need to make a new pinky promise! Pinky promise that you will come and visit every day!" she held out her pinky.

"Okay, I pinky promise." She smiled. She and the children entwined their pinkies together. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: I do NOT own Vocaloid, Utauloid, Voyakiloid, or any of that. So please, sue someone else. I-I'm not saying that you should sue someone because you want too or like that, or anything... Shutting up now...

Weird Girl 14: HOLY CHIZZ~! 50 REVIEWS AND MORE COMING! Yay~! :D I want to say that sorry that this chapter was sorta suckish, sorry if any of my chapter was sorta suckish ^-^;. Well, this one took me a while cuz I lost will power but I did it~! (begins cheering and patting self on back). Well, anyways- Good reviews will get cookies, flames will somehow disappear, and silent readers will be stared at... 0_0


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

Epilogue

As Yumi promised, she visited the children everyday. She gave them gifts, she played with them and everything. Yumi got married and had children of her own, but she still made time to visit the orphanage. She was told not to bring anyone over to the orphanage, so she told stories about the children to her kids, though, they thought they were fake as her children got older, even though Yumi told them it was true. As year went by, like Kaito said, she wasn't immortal like them she aged. Even in her old age, she visited the children. One day, she didn't visit them. Rin and Len already knew what happened, she passed on. The children mourn and shed their red tears. Kaito was sad the most when he heard this... He knew this would happen happened some day, but he was glad that he meet her, they all were. Years went by, as the seasons changed, they didn't change with it, as usual, sadly, they stayed the same. No one visited them, but they waited in case someone does...

* * *

A/N: Once again, we own NOTHIN but this fic~!

Weird Girl 14: Yes, sadly, the story comes to an end. I hope you guys liked it. I want to say that, I haven't gotten any flames or like that! Yay~! :D (note: That was before I posted this, but I'm sure I have no flames still, unless someone send in a bad review, then that would be different :3). Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to all my readers, HAVE SOME COOKIES~! :D (hands everyone a dozen fresh baked cookies). If you got any questions for me or the characters (XD), send ask me a question when you review. Also, I'm planning on writing more stories,

Okay, so when you review, write the number of the story down. There will be a new **"**chapter**"** or thing on this (Kagome) that will anwer the questions and anounce the story that I will write soon, and say what made me want to write it. So please review, pick a number, ask a question (if you want to, but i'll anwser any question you want :3) **THANK YOU~! :D Until next update (it will be under this story, so I'll update on this) See Ya~! :D**


	22. Questions, Answers, and Story

Questions, Anwsers, and Story

**Weird Girl 14**: HI EVERYONE~! :D It's me, Weird Girl 14. I am going to anwser some questions I got. I'll do my best to answer them, of course. Then when I'm all done, then I will announce the story I will be writing next. Okay? Okay. What? Cookies? I-I don't have any... (slowly wipes cookie crumbs off mouth). FINE~! (goes get more and hands them out.) There. Okay, ready now? Okay? Okay.

**Weird Girl 14**: (Opens envolpe) Oh~! This one is from StormBrsinger.

**StormBrsinger** asked: Well, what will Kagome: The Sequel be about? Will it be another person finding the kids and making friends (again) or will something happen and another immortal kid joins them who doesn't believe in their killing or something else entirely? I'm also wondering did the children realize that not all people were bad after that? Did Yumi tell them stories about her own 'world'? Did they learn about the morals and ideals people hold?

**Weird Girl 14**: Well, Kagome: The Sequel is about a boy who was traveling in the forest and found the orphanage. So yeah, another finds a person finds the kids and _tries_ to make friends. Okay, for the question about how how people are not all bad. I say I'm not sure, I sorta imagine that Kaito would be stubborn a bit and will be cautious, besides that I would say yeah.

**Kaito: **I'm not stubborn... - -*

**Weird Girl 14**: Yes you are, and SHH~! Can't you see I'm trying to anwser the readers' questions? Here, ice cream. (hands Cookies & Cream ice cream).

**Katio**: ... (looks at it, under breath) Does everything has cookies in it here...? (walks off and eats it). ^-^

**Weird Girl 14**: Okay, anyways, oh yeah! "Did Yumi tell them stories about her own 'world'?" I would say yes. She brought them new things that were new to them, like a cell phone, new toys, and stuff. So they would be curious and ask about those things and get more curiouser, and Yumi will _have_ to talk about it, right? Sorry, I probably sound confusing.

**Meiko**: Yup ^-^

**Weird Girl 14**: - -; anyways... (looks around). Hm, that's it? Hm, okay then. So now, I shall anounce the story I will be writing next~! Drum roll please~!

**Drum**: (drum rolling)

**Weird Girl 14**: And the next story I'm going to write is... Kagome: The Sequal~! :D (applauds and cheers). I sorta knew that this was going to be picked the most... I mean like, its sorta obvious... right? Okay, as you know, I wrote Kagome based on the song Kagome sung by Luka and Miku. I kept listening to the song and got bored, and started writing a story, based off of the song... :3 And now I'm going to write the sequal~! Yay~! Cookies for everyone~! (hands cookies out to everyone) THANK YOU~! EAT COOKIES~! LISTEN TO MUSIC~! SWIM WITH CRABS~! AND DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS~! GOOD BYE~ :D


End file.
